Greatly Exaggerated
by SilverLining2k6
Summary: There are "surprise guests" and then there are "SURPRISE GUESTS". Veronica's guest is of the latter variety. Present day.
1. Chapter 1

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**A/N -** Can't believe I'm putting up another one today. I started this back in early March, but wasn't sure where to take it past the first 3-4 chapters I had written. Suddenly today, the rest of the plot came to me - in a big way - and I couldn't wait to get started on it. Can't promise I'll update as quickly as the last one, because that one was probably 65% written when I posted the first chapter, but I'll try my best. Probably somewhere around 16 chapters total.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

On his fourth trip around the block, Logan Echolls decided to man-up and park the truck. It took five more minutes for him to work up his nerve to get out of the vehicle.

Logan had crossed into the Neptune City Limits two hours earlier, and the first thing he had done after checking into the Neptune Grand, had been to look up Veronica Mars. He had been afraid to even hope that she was still in Neptune. He had been afraid to hope about many things - that she wasn't married, that she wasn't in a serious relationship, that she didn't hate his guts for leaving her, that she wasn't out of his reach forever. He told himself that he could take any of it, if only he could just see her face again. He had contemplated calling her and arranging a time to get together for coffee, but he didn't want to give her the opportunity to say "no".

Logan's last sight of Veronica had been in a hospital bed. She'd been giggling from her anesthesia with a bandaged gunshot wound to her shoulder. He had pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and walked away. As he'd left her hospital room, he'd taken Keith Mars aside, unable to look him in the eyes.

"You know what you have to do?" Keith asked in a gentle voice.

Logan nodded, the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking.

"I'll start making arrangements." Keith said, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder and squeezing.

Now, six years later, he braced himself for the worst, and exited his SUV.

Stalling, he took a moment to look over Veronica's house. It was modest, clean, and well tended, with a large, covered front porch, but he wondered why she had chosen this neighborhood. It wasn't the safest, and she certainly could have afforded something more luxurious with the money he had left for her.

He approached the house as a prisoner approaches a firing squad. At each step, he gave himself an opportunity to turn tail and run, but somehow he continued putting one foot in front of the other.

Near the stone front steps, a little voice rang out. "You're not very good at surveillance."

As Logan looked around for the source of the voice, a tiny girl stepped out of the hedges flanking the front steps. She was somewhere around five years old, with long, wavy, medium-brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her stare was very direct and a little disconcerting.

"Oh, I'm not?" Logan asked, with a snort.

"You drove past my house four times," the tiny girl said. "I saw you every time."

"Well, well, Veronica has a new breed of guard dog" Logan thought to himself. "And this one is scarier than Backup."

She walked over to the steps holding out a digital camera set to preview mode.

"There's the second time you passed, there's the third time, and there's the fourth," she said advancing the photos with the arrow button.

Logan chuckled when he saw that she had even zoomed in on him while he'd sat in the car wrestling with his nerves, catching him from several angles.

"If you want to do surveillance, you need to drive a boring old sedan, not a fancy rental SUV," the little girl advised. "My mom could teach you."

Logan laughed. "I presume this the house of Veronica Mars?" he asked.

"I know who you are." she said, instead of answering.

Logan inclined his head in question.

"And you have a lot of explaining to do." the little girl said, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the front door.

The door opened to a small but cozy living room. The little girl pointed at a gray tweed-like sectional sofa and told him to sit. He obeyed, rubbing his palms against the nubby texture. Logan loved textures.

The little girl walked to a tall and thin cherry bookcase and pulled out an obviously heavy burgundy leather photo album, handing it to Logan.

"Hold this. I'll be right back," she commanded, turning back to say, "Don't move." before walking away.

"Yes ma'am." Logan said to her back.

The little girl looked nothing like Veronica, but her bossy streak left little doubt as to whom her mother was. His shoulders slumped as he allowed himself a moment of jealousy of the man Veronica had made a baby with - as much as he had tried to prepare himself for the possibility, it still hurt. Not that he had ever considered children, but it was Veronica...

Logan opened the leather album, and found that it contained only photos of him. Some were couple-photos of himself and Veronica, but most were black and whites of him by himself - mostly at the beach, some at his old estate by the pool, some at Hearst, some even at Neptune High School though he couldn't remember ever dating Veronica publicly there. Maybe during summer school?

He smiled wistfully remembering how Veronica used to follow him around with her camera. She had insisted that the camera loved him. Seeing the candid photos now, he suspected that maybe it had been the photographer who had loved him. Her photos showed sides to him that he'd never known were visible to the outside world, and he was moved that she had devoted an entire album to him

The little brunette returned a moment later followed by a little boy. He was taller than the girl with spiky blond hair and Veronica's blue eyes. He instantly directed a scowl at Logan.

"See? I told you it was him." the little girl said smugly.

"It can't be him, Morgan." the boy answered, impatient with her. "He's dead."

"It is too him, Logan." the little girl argued. "I'll prove it to you."

Logan's thought were swirling:

_"Two kids?...She'd called him Logan!….From the boy's age, she couldn't have waited that long before moving on from me….but she named him after me!... and she made that album about me…Has she missed me?...Are they Piz's kids?...No, two blue eyed parents don't make a brown-eyed little girl….Guess that rules out Duncan Kane, also….Why does that make me so happy?"_

Logan's eyes flicked around the room, landing on the framed portraits of the children on the wall. From the photos of them as infants, he concluded that despite their coloring and size differences Morgan and Logan had to be fraternal twins. It appeared as if the little boy had experienced a growth spurt (or two) that had bypassed the tiny brunette.

Morgan grabbed a small decorative box from the bookcase, placed it on the coffee table and then came over to sit next to Logan on the couch.

Opening her little box, Morgan produced some paper and a hot pink inkpad of the type used by rubber stampers. She set both on the coffee table opening the lid of the inkpad.

"Give me your right hand." She ordered Logan. Amused, he set down the photo album and gave her his hand. Morgan took him by the index finger, and rolled it into the inkpad. She then rolled it onto the sheet of paper. Logan almost bust a gut laughing as she repeated the process for his other nine fingers. The funniest part was that this little girl was a more efficient finger-printer than Deputy Leo had been during Logan's various arrests for crimes he hadn't committed.

The younger Logan had not spoken again. He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest directing a scowl at Logan. It made Logan think, for some reason, of that day in Jump Street's motel room at the Camelot right before Veronica had kissed him for the first time. This little boy looked prepared to take him down with extreme prejudice if he proved to be any type of threat to his sister.

Morgan, having finished fingerprinting Logan, picked up the album and turned it to the last page. Taped to the page was a set of police fingerprints. Logan watched in amazement as the little girl compared the pink fingerprints with the black fingerprints in the scrapbook. She opened her box and pulled out a magnifying glass, and returned to her comparison. After several minutes, she looked up with a dazzling smile on her face.

"It's him!" she said, sticking out her tongue at little Logan.

"It can't be!" the boy said. "People don't come back from the dead."

"He's still alive, dummy! I touched him and he wasn't cold or anything." Morgan argued. "I told you he'd come back some day."

"It's probably just an imposter." the boy sneered, refusing to give an inch.

Logan laughed. The boy had obviously been working hard to perfect that sneer. His laughter earned him a sneer to call his own.

"Children? You're too quiet! What are you up to?" He heard Veronica's voice call from the other room.

Goosebumps rose on Logan's skin at the sound of her voice. He had been so entertained by these children that he had forgotten his purpose for being there.

"We're hanging out with our dad." Morgan called back.

"_Dad? Impossible! The break-up over Madison had been in January! I left town in June. She would have been showing by then." _ He thought, heartbeat racing.

"That's nice, Morgan." Veronica called back, indulgently. "Make sure to ask him to dinner. He can sit between Elvis and Michael Jackson."

Morgan rolled her eyes at Logan. "She thinks she's a comedian," she said, dryly.

Raising her voice, she answered her mother. "But it's really him, Mom! I fingerprinted him and everything!"

"You're going to make me regret stealing those fingerprints for you, aren't you?" Veronica answered, a laugh in her voice.

A moment later – Veronica having had time to consider Morgan's words – Logan heard a chair being pushed back somewhere at the rear of the house.

"Wait a second...Morgan?" Veronica called, her footsteps tap tap tapping on the hardwood floor. "You'd better not be fingerprinting Jehovah's Witnesses again. What did I tell you about strangers?" As he heard Veronica's footsteps approach the living room, Logan rose from the couch. He knew he should say something, announce himself, but his vocal chords wouldn't function.

Veronica appeared in the living room doorway. Logan had a moment to reflect that she looked the same - hair past her shoulders, jeans, boots, snug t-shirt, vest - before his eyes locked onto hers.

For a moment, time slowed to a crawl. Logan could hear his own heart beat at half-time, the sound of each breath in, each breath out. The sound of Morgan's voice saying in slow motion: "She's going down!" as Veronica's eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Logan ran to Veronica, and dropped to the floor. He lifted her into his arms pulling her head against his chest. He had a flash of memory to a day long ago in a parking garage where he'd held her the same way. Her hair had been curlier that day, but it had felt just as silky where it draped against the back of his hand.

Little Logan was right behind him and dropped to the floor next to him.

"Look what you did to my mom!" he accused, hostility pouring out of him in waves.

"I think she was just surprised. She's going to be OK." Logan answered. "Where's your dad right now. Can we call him?"

"Duh! I already said that you're our dad." Morgan said, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

Veronica's eyelids started to flutter. When she opened her eyes to see Logan staring down at her with concern, she gave a slight shake of the head and squeezed her eyes tightly closed again.

"You're not real," she whispered, refusing to open her eyes.

"I'm real, Veronica." Logan said. "Don't I feel real?"

"You're dead. You can't be here because you're dead," she whispered. "This is a hallucination. Lo? Honey, go in my office and grab my cell. I think I need a doctor."

The little boy jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Veronica. Open. Your. Eyes." Logan commanded gently.

Veronica carefully opened her left eyelid, and seeing Logan squeezed it back shut.

"Hallucination." she said again.

"Veronica, did you really think I was dead?" Logan asked, starting to connect the dots.

"I'm not answering you. You're a figment of my imagination," she said.

"You should kiss her." Morgan said peering over at her mother. "Like Sleeping Beauty."

"Want me to?" Logan smirked at Morgan.

"Yes!" she clapped and nodded enthusiastically.

Logan puckered up his lips in an exaggerated manner and Morgan broke out in delighted laughter.

Veronica's eyes opened again. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

"I don't think Sleeping Beauty wants a kiss." He told Morgan regretfully.

Veronica allowed herself to drink in his face, while he looked down at her, eyes full of concern.

"You look like Logan and you sound like Logan, and you even smell like Logan. But Logan is dead." She raised a hand as if to touch his cheek, but pulled back at the last second.

Little Logan returned to the room with a cell phone. "You want me to call 911?" he asked, still eyeing Logan with hostility.

"No honey." Veronica answered. "I think I'll be OK." She winced and rubbed the top of her head.

"Is your head OK mom?" Morgan asked.

"I just bumped it pretty hard. That'll probably cause a headache"

"I'll help!" Morgan said, running out of the room.

Veronica extricated herself from Logan's arms, walked unsteadily to the couch, and sagged down into it, lifting her hands to her face and taking deep breaths.

Morgan came back with a bottle of pills. "Here mom. Here's some medicine for your headache."

Veronica examined the bottle. "No honey, these pills help me fall asleep. Can you bring the pills that say A-D-V-I-L?"

Morgan took the pill bottle and returned a moment later with a bottle of Advil and bottled water.

"Thanks sweetie." Veronica said, spilling three pills into her palm and swallowing them.

Logan moved to sit diagonally from Veronica on the sectional, his knees inches from hers. "You sure you're ok?" he asked, his eyes scanning hers carefully, looking for signs of shock.

"I will be, once I get an explanation." She said, crossing her arms. "If you're not really dead Logan, how do you explain the body? The dental records?"

Logan looked at the textured ceiling, pawed at his hair, and then looked Veronica in the eye. "Your dad had a friend at the Coroner's office. The body was a John Doe about my height and weight. They lit the Rover on fire before they pushed it off the cliff so that the body would be burned beyond identification, and your dad's friend switched the dental records to identify it as me. How do you not know all of this?"

"You faked your death? And my dad was in on it?" Veronica's voice was rising in pitch, threatening to turn into a shriek.

Logan flicked his eyes to the children and back to Veronica silently asking her if she wanted to do this in front of the children.

Veronica inhaled deeply, regaining her composure.

"Kids? Can you please go play in your rooms for a little while and give me a chance to talk to Logan in private?" She asked.

Morgan got up without a word and climbed the staircase. Little Logan shot Logan a threatening glance before leaving the room.

"Veronica….." Logan started.

"Wait." Veronica said holding up a finger. "That was too easy." She tiptoed to the staircase and looked up.

"Morgan! How many times have I had to talk to you about eavesdropping? Go to your room!" Veronica commanded.

Morgan gave an exaggerated sigh, and stomped off.

Logan let out a little snicker. "She's something else." he said holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers to proudly display his pink fingertips.

"She fingerprinted you in pink?" Veronica quirked an eyebrow. "She has a black inkpad in that box." They both chuckled in amusement.

Catching herself sharing a moment with Logan, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You faked your death. You left me without a goodbye; and my father was in on it," she said bitterly, counting each point off on a finger.

Logan played with the edges of his sleeves. "I was a coward for saying goodbye in a letter, but if I had tried to say goodbye in person, you wouldn't have let me go, and I would have lost all the strength to leave." He looked up, his eyes begging her to understand.

"What letter?" Veronica asked, her eyes suspicious.

"The 13 page, front-and-back, single-spaced letter I wrote pouring out my heart to you. Detailing everything I've ever felt for you since I was 12 years old." Logan answered quietly, looking at the floor and trying to remember the content of the letter. Understanding came into his eyes, and he looked back at Veronica.

"He never gave it to you, did he?" He asked softly. Veronica shook her head silently, biting her lip to keep the tears from coming. "He never gave you my goodbye letter, and he never told you about the plan, and he let you think I was dead all of these years."

Veronica nodded her head.

"Oh God, Veronica!" Logan said. He left the couch and dropped to his knees in front of her, taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to be that way." He said his gaze penetrating into her. She nodded, unable to look away from him, and holding her tears in by pure force of will. She concentrated on breathing in and out.

"When I saw you in that hospital bed, with a bullet hole in you, it was the most terrifying moment of my life. I knew I had to get away from you before you ended up dead, and I knew that I would do anything to keep you safe, even if it meant giving up what I loved most in the world." Veronica closed her eyes and inhaled at his declaration.

Logan continued. "Your dad agreed with me 100%. We spent the next week making arrangements with Cliff. I had to withdraw enough money to use as a starter in my new life without raising any suspicions, had to get a fake passport and fake drivers license. Then Cliff backdated my will to leave everything else to you."

"I didn't want your _stupid _money," she said. "I only wanted you."

"I am so sorry." Logan said, in a choked voice, his eyes full of remorse.

"Oh, I understand why you did it." Veronica said. "You wouldn't be Logan Echolls if you didn't have a stupid hero complex. It's part of what makes you tick. I know you did it for me." she gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his hands.

"But what I can't forgive, is my father." Her eyes hardened again.

Logan started to speak, but she cut him off with a sharp hand gesture.

"Not because he helped you bet away, but because he kept the truth from me. He knew I'd try to find you, so he took that option away from me."

Veronica connected more dots. "The Russian Mafia war! The Kozlov Family wiped out the entire Sorokin Family, - minus women and children - a few days ago in a series of attacks. That's why you're back!"

Logan nodded. "After the dust cleared, Clarence Weidman met with the head of the Kozlov Family – he has some kind of connections there - and obtained assurances on my safety. The hit has been cancelled. He called me with the news yesterday, and I hopped the first plane home."

"The Kanes were in on this?" Veronica asked feeling even more betrayed.

"No, your father worked with Weidman alone." Logan reassured her. "I have no idea why Weidman has been helping me. Maybe your father has something on him? I don't know." He shrugged.

Veronica voice turned bitter. "I talked with my dad on the phone yesterday. He said that he had something important to tell me, but wanted to do it in person sometime this weekend."

Her eyes quickly changed from anger to misery, when she looked back to Logan.

"I needed you!" she said, trying to make him understand. "I desperately needed you. I was pregnant, and alone, and had to be put on bed-rest due to the stress, and I needed you so badly! I literally lost my mind for a while when they told me you were dead. My father could have put me out of my misery. He could have told me that you were still out there somewhere. He could have given me hope. He could have given me your letter to help me get through the night. But he just let me suffer, and I'll never forgive him for that."

Veronica bit her lip as hard as she could without drawing blood, but she could no longer prevent the tears from coming. Once the first teardrop broke free, it was as if a dam had burst. She sobbed and her body shook with pent-up anger and despair.

Logan pulled her off her chair and into his arms. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

He brushed chaste kisses on the top of her head and her forehead. He pulled her closer with his arms around her back and rocked her.

"Shhh" he whispered helplessly into her hair. "I'm so sorry...never meant to hurt you...Loved you too much to let you get hurt again...shhhh baby...I'm SO SO sorry...I'm here now for you...I'll never go away again...I promise…always be here for you…shhh" He absently ran his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp like he used to do.

When she finally had gotten herself under control, she lifted her head. Feeling awkward, she began to pull away.

"Please stay." Logan whispered into her hair, squeezing her. "Unless…?" he started, looking down to meet her red eyes. "I don't know…maybe you have a husband or a boyfriend coming home who would be pissed to find you in my arms like this?"

Veronica let out an amused snort. "When has that ever stopped you?"

"Oh. So there is someone in your life?" Logan lowered his eyes, trying not to look stricken.

"I was talking about Kendall Casablancas having a husband," she said. "Not myself."

Logan looked back up. "So there isn't anybody coming home to you?" he asked, wanting to kick himself for sounding so hopeful.

Veronica shook her head. "Add up all of my personal issues and my overprotective friends to the fact that I'm the mother of the world's most snarktastic twins, and the guys are just lining up around the block to date me!" she laughed, ruefully.

"Where's that line?" Logan flirted. "I'm cutting in front."

Veronica's answering smile was flirtatious and shy and sad.

Logan breathed out. "So... about those snarktastic twins?" Logan began, not sure how to broach the subject.

"Yes." Veronica said.

"Yes what?" Logan asked.

"Yes. They're yours. I would have told you about them sooner, if you weren't…you know…dead." Veronica said.

Logan felt as if all of the air had been forcibly removed from his lungs. He gasped for breath, and Veronica, having seen him hyperventilate before, pushed him onto the couch she'd vacated. She pushed his head down to his knees and commanded to him to breathe.

Finally, he raised his head, and the look in his eyes was one of such raw pain, that it shook Veronica to the core.

"I need a moment." he whispered. "Bathroom?"

She took his hand gently and led him to a downstairs bathroom. It was a holdover from the 1950's – all mint and black tile. Fluffy chocolate brown towels hung from several towel bars with a matching shower curtain and fluffy rug. He could hear children playing outside through a screened window, and the scent of raspberry-vanilla hands soap lingered in the air.

After splashing water on his face, Logan stared at himself in the mirror.

"_How?" _he thought to himself. "_The Madison debacle was in January. She would have been almost five months along when I left town."_

Then Logan remembered. The Madison breakup hadn't been their last time together. There had been one more night. A night that had felt so surreal that he had half-convinced himself he'd made it up in his head.

* * *

_One week after the food-court fight with Gory Sorokin, and just two hours after the second bullet had missed him by inches, Logan had opened his penthouse door to find Veronica standing on his threshold. Like she'd done once before, she'd spoken not a word, but instead went straight for his mouth, kissing him with a desperation she'd never exhibited before. He'd lifted her in his arms, and carried her to his bedroom where their lovemaking had been frenzied and feverish. _

_Afterwards, clinging to each other in the dark, Veronica had finally opened up to Logan._

_"They're going to kill you, Logan." she whispered in the dark. _

_Logan tried to reassure her. "It'll blow over. I'll be alright."_

_"I'm afraid that it won't…be alright," she said, voice breaking. "I want us to get back together."_

_"What about Piz?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice neutral. _

_"We ended things last week after your fight with Sorokin. He was surprisingly perceptive about my feelings for you." Veronica admitted._

_They lay in silence for a moment before Veronica went on. _

_"Remember the summer before Senior year?" She asked._

_"Our first Summer of Love? How could I ever forget it?" Logan asked, smiling at the image it inspired of Veronica, in a pink bikini soaking up rays on his father's yacht. _

_"I thought you were going to get yourself killed by the PCHers, so I ended things."_

_"That wasn't the real reason." Logan responded, a tinge of bitterness in his voice._

_"Logan, that **was** the real reason. I thought that if I detached from you, it wouldn't hurt as much when you'd gotten yourself killed. But you know what? I never could detach. I tried to replace you, I tried to hate you, I tried to avoid you, but you were always on my mind."_

_"You've never admitted that before." Logan said, surprised and moved by her revelation._

_"But you knew it all along." she acknowledged to him with a small smile. "The point I'm trying to make is, if you had gotten yourself killed that year, I would have hated myself for all of the time I'd spent apart from you, when we could have been together."_

_Logan twined his fingers with hers. _

_"The last time your life was in jeopardy, I left you out of fear. This time, I'm coming back to you. You may be killed by the Sorokins tomorrow, or next week, or next year, but if you do get yourself killed, you're going to die knowing that I love you."_

_"Say it again." Logan whispered, trying to blink away the moisture welling up in his eyes. He'd waited for so long for her to say those words. _

_"I love you Logan. Always have. Always will."_

_Logan pulled her into his arms and made love to her slowly, gazing into her eyes and imagining he was transferring a piece of his soul into her every time he drove into her and taking a piece of hers every time he pulled out. _

_The following morning, they left their favorite greasy-spoon diner with full bellies and dopey expressions of happiness on their faces. Overjoyed to have the love of his life back, Logan had grabbed Veronica and spun her into a kiss just as shot #3 rang out. It should have been him, but Logan had literally spun Veronica into the bullet. He'd watched as if in slow-motion as Veronica fell to the ground, blood blossoming from her chest, and he'd known that he could never risk her life again. He had to go._

* * *

**"Holy crap! I'm a father." Logan said to the mirror.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Logan stopped for a moment at the living room doorway taking in the scene.

It was a small room with great natural light coming from a large picture window near the front door. Straight ahead was the back of a gray easy chair facing the short end of the tweedy gray sectional - both of which between Logan and the front door. The sectional bent into a modified L-shape - the long end of the L running along the wall to Logan's left. A large ottoman was pushed against the end of the short couch, turning it into a chaise of sorts. A coffee table was tucked into the intersection of the sectional, within reach of both couches and the chair. A small end table sat to the right of the easy chair.

Twin bookcases flanked the doorway in which Logan was standing, and to his right was a staircase. A 40" or so flat screen sat on a short TV stand on the staircase wall. Beyond the staircase, a skinny hallway led back to the bathroom, Veronica's office, and a room with a closed door. The hallway bent near the bathroom door, circling back to the dining room, in which Logan was standing. Straight behind Logan was a doorway to the kitchen.

Straight ahead, Veronica sat on the short couch, her feet up on the ottoman, little Logan on her lap, and Morgan snuggled up against her right side. As she pressed a kiss to each child's head, Logan breathed in the image, wishing that he could freeze it. It looked like a scene from an Afterschool Special. It was surreal and a little scary to think that this was the life he had left behind.

Veronica looked up, catching Logan staring at them, and offered him a nervous smile. He hesitantly smiled back, and she patted the couch on the other side of Morgan in invitation.

Logan walked over to the couch, flopping down dramatically next to her, and putting his feet up next to hers on the ottoman.

"Hi honey. I'm home." he said shyly smirking at her, and then touched his forehead to hers for a moment, closing his eyes.

"You're ok?" Veronica asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah." He answered with a little nod. "I guess we've both had shocks today."

Morgan climbed up onto his lap.

"Welcome home, daddy." she said hugging him tightly.

Logan tentatively hugged her back. She couldn't possibly weigh more than 4 ounces and her hair smelled like bubble gum.

"I don't like saying daddy." Morgan said, after a moment. "It sounds too babyish. Can I just call you dad?"

"Yeah...That works for me." Logan answered, and then looked a question at Veronica, not sure how she wanted him to handle this.

Veronica's smile was warm and reassuring. She shifted, her right shoulder slightly brushing against his, and he leaned in just slightly enough to increase the point of contact.

"What would you like to call him, Lo?" Veronica asked the little boy in her lap.

The little boy took his time sizing Logan up with his eyes.

"Nothing." the child finally answered. "I just want him to go away. We don't need him."

Logan's eyes flinched slightly, and the little boy noticed, filing it away for later.

"Logan." Veronica warned. "He is your father, and you will treat him with respect."

The little boy turned away from Logan and threw his arms around his mother's neck.

"Logan can be a little…possessive sometimes," she told Logan, by way of apology.

"Yeah, but I've worked on being better." Logan smirked at her.

Veronica laughed quietly. "Yeah…" she said. "Morgan might look just like you, but Logan is you in every other way."

Logan looked at the little girl on his lap. Now that he knew she was his, he wondered how he'd ever missed it. Looking at her was like looking at one of the old photos his mom used to display in silver frames on her large dresser - big brown eyes that drew in the eye so that it was hard to describe the other facial features. Of course all of those photos had burned. These days, the only photos left of Logan as a child could be found in back issues of People Magazine.

"She does sort of look like me, doesn't she?" he asked, a tiny smile on his face. He searched Lo's face. Maybe...the shape of his nose was similar. Oddly enough, he wore his hair the same way. Was he using product? They sure started young these days.

"Is there anything you guys want to ask Logan...your father… and me?" Veronica asked the children.

"I told you guys he was coming back." Morgan smirked at them. "You guys should say sorry for not believing me."

"I'm sorry for not trusting in your infinite wisdom, Morgan." Veronica said fighting a smile.

"You should always trust my infant wisdom, mom, because I'm usually right" Morgan said, and Logan snickered.

Little Logan turned to face his father.

"Where were you?" he asked hostilely. "Mom had to do everything all by herself."

"Wow…" Logan thought. "Twist the knife, kid."

"I traveled around Europe for a while and then…"

"He was in Australia." Morgan said.

Logan looked at Veronica curiously. "Did I pick up an accent that I wasn't aware of?"

Veronica shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment. "Morgan, why do you think Logan - your dad - was in Australia?"

"I was eavesdropping when Uncle Cliff and Grandpa were talking about him a couple months ago. I tried to tell you and Lo, but you guys never listen to me."

Veronica laughed aloud. "And that was when you started begging me for a trip to Australia, you little sneak!"

"I wasn't sneaky. I told you he was there. You just didn't believe me." Morgan said, insulted.

"Can I ask a question?" Logan asked.

Veronica nodded.

"Why do you have my fingerprints in a photo album?"

"Oh, that." Veronica said looking guilty. "I had Leo steal them for Morgan."

Logan pretended shock at Veronica's thievery. "It's not like the PD didn't have backups." She said pointedly.

"My dad taught Morgan how to lift fingerprints, and she went through a phase where she wanted to fingerprint every item you'd ever touched. Considering that you left me everything you owned, that kept her busy for a while."

Logan grinned at the image.

"I'm glad you're amused." Veronica mock complained. "That dusting powder gets into everything, and it's hard to clean up."

"I bet you were just like her as a kid." Logan said, smiling at her.

"I was nothing like her. All I ever wanted at her age was to be like Lilly. Morgan wants to be extraordinary. She follows my dad around, trying to soak in everything he knows. He indulges her a lot."

"Are you going to be a P.I. when you grow up?" Logan asked Morgan.

"A cop." Morgan said. "No, I don't have to be a cop anymore, so I'll be a secret agent."

"Don't have to be a cop anymore?" Logan asked confused.

"She's always said she wanted to grow up and be a cop so that she could catch the bad guys who murdered you." Veronica explained.

Logan didn't recognize the emotion he was feeling. He was touched that Morgan cared that much about him so much, proud that he'd produced such an amazing child, and sad that somebody so young was concerning herself with avenging him.

"I think you'll be the best secret agent ever!" Logan told the little girl. "What about you, Logan? What kinds of things are you interested in?"

"Nothing." Lo said, not willing to give Logan the time of day.

"Do you want to tell your father about your surfing?" Veronica prompted Logan.

"Not really. We're late to Friday Night Dinner." little Logan said.

"Oh…" Logan said, disappointedly. "I can get going now. Can we?..."

Veronica interrupted him putting a hand on his knee. "You're not going anywhere, Logan," she commanded.

"Lo, your father just came back from the dead! I think we can skip Friday Night Dinner for once."

"But no!" Lo said. "I really wanted to go to dinner tonight!"

"I do too!" Morgan chimed in. "We should go and take our dad with us."

Veronica considered the idea for a moment, eyeing Logan. "You up for it?" She asked.

"I'm up for anything that you guys want." Logan said, having no idea what he was getting into.

"Last chance to back out." Veronica warned.

Logan gave a little headshake; he was not going to disappoint these kids.

Pulling out her cell, she dialed a number. "Hello Dick? I need you to set an extra place for dinner…no, what I mean is that I'm bringing somebody with me…no, not my dad. A date...Dick!...Dick!...Let me speak! You can't expect me to mourn Logan forever!" She flashed Logan a wicked grin. "…it's been six years! It's time for me to move on...Just set the extra place-setting and we'll see you when we get there." She hung up the phone grimacing.

"Ok, I thought things were a little _off_ when you didn't rip into me. I accepted the fact that I have not one, but two bouncing baby five year-old children, but you going to dinner at Dick Casablanca's place? Uh-uh. This is Bizarro world, isn't it? Pinch me, please."

Veronica and Morgan both pinched him on the arm, giggling. He'd known Morgan for less than an hour, and he already loved the sound of her giggle.

Lo just scowled at him. "What's wrong with Uncle Dick?" he asked, belligerently.

Logan reached over and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Lo said. His scowl looked a little forced.

"So, you ready for dinner, Logan?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." he smiled at her shyly. Why did he feel like he was 16 again?

The kids ran off to find their socks and shoes.

"Am I ever going to win him over?" Logan asked Veronica.

"Just give him time." Veronica said, reassuringly. "It might take a little while, but he'll come around."

Minutes later, the family was ready to head out the door.

"Want me to drive?" Logan asked opening the front door.

"Is that your Navigator?" Lo asked.

"It's a rental," Morgan said, as they walked to it.

"How do you know it's a rental?" Logan asked.

"Rentals have special plates." Morgan told him.

Logan looked at Veronica and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you like trucks?" Logan asked Lo. He shrugged in answer.

"I'll have to buy a new SUV once I 'come back to life'. Want to help me pick one out?" Logan asked him,

Lo shrugged again, noncommittally.

Logan opened the back door for the children and watched them buckle their seatbelts, before walking around to the driver's door.

"Where to?" he asked Veronica when he got in on his side. She gave him directions, and he put the vehicle in Drive.

"So, have any idea what the legal process is for reversing my death?"

Veronica laughed. "Not a clue." she said. "You should start by meeting with a lawyer. I hear Cliff may have a vested interest in this case."

An hour and a half ago, Logan had pulled up to the curb alone, hoping that Veronica would at least speak to him. Now he was pulling away from the curb with a truck-full of family. This was going to take some getting used to, but he had a feeling he was going to like it. If he could only get that stubborn son of his to speak to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks once again for all of the great feedback. It really makes my day!

"The gang" isn't going to be a major part of this story, but they're here in this chapter. Let's just pretend that Wallace has moved back to Chicago, because I forgot to include him, and it would be too complicated to try to insert him last minute.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Casablancas house was a decently large Neo-Colonial, but far from the mansion Dick had grown up in.

Veronica opened the front door as only a trusted friend would, and the children ran in ahead. Logan could hear happy sounds of greeting from somewhere in the house.

He followed behind with Veronica slowly, eyeballing the tasteful décor. Dick definitely had not been in charge of the decorating he concluded, due to the lack of hanging surf boards and Corona signs.

Stopping outside of the dining room doorway, Veronica leaned her shoulder into him. "You ready for this?"

"Not at all." he let out a breath of air, and gave her a small smile and a nod.

She looked up into his eyes, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "Everything will be fine."

The eye contact was scrambling his brain, so Logan only nodded.

Veronica stepped into the dining room, and Logan stopped, leaning against the doorframe and observing the room. A large oak table with place settings for ten dominated the room. A matching buffet arranged on the opposite wall, held flickering candles. The mouth-watering aroma of pasta and garlic permeated the air.

Logan noticed several beautiful, framed still-life photographs on the wall. He tilted his head at the photos and mouthed the word "You?" to Veronica.

She nodded, her eyes glowing at the fact that he'd recognized her work. She stepped closer to Logan reaching out a hand for him, and he took it gratefully, slowly entwining each finger into its designated spot. An undefinable look passed between them.

Dick's back was to Logan. He was crouched down, talking to Lo, one hand on his shoulder.

"So little Dolphin Dude, you ready for your next surfing lesson tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and I'll go easy on you this time, Uncle Dick." Lo responded, smirking.

Logan felt a little tug at his gut. The kid did know how to smile. Just not at him. He looked at Veronica, and her eyes told him to be patient.

One by one, each person in the room noticed Logan's presence.

A very pregnant Mac noticed him first. Her mouth dropped open and she looked back and forth between Logan, Veronica, and their clasped hands. He gave her a little finger wave with his other hand, belatedly remembering that his fingertips were still pink.

The next to notice was Weevil.

"_Weevil at Dick's house? Freaking Bizarro world._" Logan thought.

Weevil looked shocked only for a fraction of a second, and then his face changed to a smirk of grudging respect, as if Logan had just pulled off a miraculous poker hand out of thin air. He gave a little nod, which Logan returned.

Morgan was hugging a little blonde girl, six or seven years of age.

"My mom has the best date ever!" she was saying.

Duncan Kane, overhearing, looked up to the entryway, looking through Logan at first. His eyes flicked back immediately, and he rose to his feet gaping.

A pretty blonde next to Duncan looked from person to person in confusion, and then looked over at one of the chairs.

Logan, following her eyes, noticed a life-sized mannequin sitting at the table holding a beer. Unsurprisingly, the mannequin showed no reaction to Logan's presence. It looked suspiciously like him, down to the carefully messy hair. Even if it hadn't, the t-shirt with the name "Logan" emblazoned on it, would have been a giveaway. Logan looked back to Mac, raising an eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes and then slanted them towards Dick, indicating that it was his creation.

Dick rose from his crouch, and finally realized that all conversation had stopped, and that everyone was staring towards the doorway. Dick turned around, and when his eyes fell on Logan he let out a terrified shriek, and then fainted dead away.

"Another one bites the dust." Logan heard his daughter say.

Mac, already holding a glass of water, waddled over to her husband, dipped her fingertips in the water and sprinkled some drops on his face. Dick opened his eyes and jumped up, backing up to the wall eyes wide, as if Logan were a ghost.

All eyes in the dining room were now on Logan.

"You were expecting Sidney Portier?" He deadpanned.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him. "Oh crap. I've used that one before." Logan thought to himself. He gave her a sheepish grin.

Realizing that nobody was going to move until he did, Logan stepped into the room.

"I can go, if you prefer the company of your _doll_." Logan addressed Dick, waving his hand at the mannequin.

Dick, finally realizing that Logan really wasn't an apparition, lunged at him, wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Dick! The ribs!" Logan gasped out.

"Dude!" Dick said , his voice raw. When he pulled back, his eyes were red and were tearing up. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"In the flesh." Logan smirked.

"Hey, relax!" Logan said, noticing that Dick was getting very emotional. "I'm not going to die again at midnight. Trust me."

Dick rubbed at his eyes and looked down.

"Mac!" Logan said, pulling her into a hug, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations!" he said indicating her pregnancy.

"So _you're_ Veronica's mystery date." Mac said, squeezing him back. "I'm glad you're alive, Logan. And I bet Veronica is really really happy." She said in a singsong voice.

Logan looked at Veronica. She looked away, suddenly interested in fixing Lo's shirt collar.

"DK!" Logan said, reaching out a hand to shake Duncan's. Instead, Duncan pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you, you ass." he said.

"Bet you felt pretty bad for not saying goodbye to me then, huh?" Logan teased, and Duncan hung his head.

"Weevs." Logan said, holding out his hand. "And if you try to hug me, I'm out of here!"

"Never fear, Opie, you're not my type." Weevil answered holding out his hand.

"Logan." Duncan said standing. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Jana. Jana, this is my dead best friend Logan Echolls."

"Pleased to meet you." Logan shook her hand. "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

Everybody looked at him.

"-Mark Twain." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"We get it." Veronica smirked.

"This…" Duncan pulled the blond little girl over. "Is my daughter Lilly."

Logan crouched down. "Hi Lilly." he said. "I'm so happy to meet you!"

It was almost creepy how much she resembled the original Lilly Kane.

Lilly giggled. She'd caught glimpses of the Tinseltown Diaries when her parents weren't paying attention, and she thought Logan was totally a movie star. He was so handsome!

Veronica, Mac, and Jana left the room and returned a minute later with pasta, sauce, and trays of garlic bread. Logan leaned against the wall, watching everybody take their seats.

"Dick, would you mind putting your creepy Logan doll back in the closet so that the living breathing version has a place to sit?" Mac asked her husband.

Dick jumped up to comply, and Logan dropped down into the vacated seat next to Veronica.

"The closet?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at Mac. "I suppose I've missed years of 'Logan coming out of the closet' jokes?" He asked, smirking.

"Weekly occurrence." Mac admitted.

"Never gets old." Weevil added.

"Definite fantasy material." Veronica said.

Everybody at the table turned to look at her. "Ohhhh. And I guess that was my out-loud voice." She said, cheeks burning.

Logan tilted his head and looked at Veronica, a small smile curving the corners of his lips. Her eyes flicked to his, and then away quickly, and she turned even redder.

Dick returned to the table and began grilling Logan on his life over the past few years. Logan explained how he'd been living at the Gold Coast in Queensland, Australia.

"That figures." Dick said.

"Why does that figure, Dick?" Veronica asked.

"Probably the best surfing location on Earth." Dick told her.

Logan looked at Veronica embarrassedly. Way to look like he hadn't grown up a bit since he'd been gone.

"I actually did more than surf all day." He told her.

"I can't believe you were in Australia all this time." Duncan said. "I was living there for a long time. In Mollymook. It's about 700 miles away from the Gold Coast."

Logan thought that over. "Did Clarence Weidman check in on you every three months or so?" He asked.

Duncan nodded slowly in confusion.

"Well I guess that explains the visits. He was already in the country checking up on you." Logan said. "Never could figure out why he'd have any interest in me."

Duncan looked away shrugging, something dark on his face.

"This one has a secret." Logan thought. "And it's a big one."

Logan's knee accidentally brushed against Veronica's to his left, and he didn't pull it away. He was surprised when her foot circled around his, locking them together. He looked at her, but she was speaking to Mac, avoiding his eyes. He smiled to himself. Maybe she still liked him. A little bit.

"So you're like totally broke now, Logan?" Dick asked him. "Since you left all of your money to Ronnie?"

"Hardly." Logan smirked. "I'm worth more now than my father ever was."

"How'd you pull that off?" Duncan asked curiously.

"I met a guy who taught me some stuff. Ever hear of a guy named Oliver Brown?" He asked.

"The Oliver Brown?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I guess he was in love with my mother before my dad came along. He taught me everything he knows"

"You were mentored by Oliver Brown?" Duncan asked in surprise.

"Who's Oliver Brown?" Dick asked.

"He's the Australian Warren Buffet." Mac answered.

"Who's Warren Buffet?" Dick asked.

Mac patted his hand. "Taste the garlic bread Dick, it's delicious." She said.

"You walked away from millions of dollars, and ended up even richer than you started?" Weevil asked, shaking his head.

"You should know me by now, I always bounce back." Logan smirked.

"So you made money in investments?" Veronica asked.

Logan nodded warily. Here comes the interrogation.

"How does a legally dead man invest?" Veronica asked.

Logan opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Never mind. Don't tell me. I'd rather have plausible deniability."

She didn't unlock his foot from hers though, so that was a good sign.

* * *

After dinner, Logan, Dick, Weevil and Duncan sat on green cushioned patio chairs around an outdoor fireplace, sipping beer and watching the children play. The red, orange, and yellow flames crackled and snapped, and the air smelled of chlorine and wood smoke. The large patio stretched along the rear of the house, lining a standard swimming pool. On the other side of the pool was a grassy area where the two girls practiced their cartwheels.

The wives and Veronica were still in the house. Logan supposed Veronica was being grilled about their relationship status. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall.

Lo came outside dressed in swimming trunks and climbed onto the diving board. He walked to the very end and turned around. Logan stood up, heart in his throat as Logan executed a perfect backflip into the pool.

"Dude, relax!" Dick said. "The kid is part fish."

Logan let out his breath and sat down when he saw Lo climb out of the pool. His relief was short-lived when he climbed right back up on the diving board.

"Trust us." Weevil said. "He could outswim each and every one of us."

"Except you, Logan." Dick added.

Logan forced himself to relax, but he caught himself twice biting his fingernails.

"So...will somebody please explain this?" Logan asked pointing between Weevil and Dick.

Dick looked at Weevil in confusion. "That's Weevil, dude. You remember him."

"What he's asking, is how it came to be that I get to eat at the table with the rich white boys." Weevil explained to Dick.

"Oh." Dick said. "We forgot about all that old vendetta stuff. We had to take care of Ronnie, because she was carrying your babies."

"She had a bit of a breakdown when you 'died'." Weevil said. "She wouldn't eat or sleep or talk to anybody. When we found out she was pregnant, something needed to be done. So Mac and I combined forces to try to help her get back to her old self."

"I can see you and Mac, but Dick?" Logan asked.

"Well Dick was a complete mess about your 'death', but when he heard through the grapevine that V was carrying your baby...Let's just say he acted like she was carrying _the chosen one_. Then when we found out there were two babies…" Weevil trailed off with an eye roll at Dick. "If there were a Church of Echolls, Dick would be its high priest."

"Dude, they were all I had left of you." Dick said, completely unashamed.

"Dick actually helped V the most." Weevil said. "He made her laugh, and he'd get really pissy when she was risking your babies by not taking care of herself."

Logan reached out a hand and squeezed Dick's shoulder gratefully.

"Thank for taking care of her." He said. "All of you."

"Yeah, she turned out to not suck so much after all." Dick said.

"How do you fit in to all this?" Logan asked Duncan.

"I don't. I just came back to town two years ago." He explained to Logan the fight to resolve all of his legal issues, and recommended his team of lawyers for the legal issues Logan would soon be facing.

"I noticed your wife didn't have an accent," Logan said.

"No, I met her here in Neptune after I came back."

"After Ronnie made it clear that she didn't want him back." Dick teased.

Duncan glared at Dick, and Logan glared at Duncan.

"Dude! You were dead!" Duncan exclaimed.

Logan glared a little longer.

"Personally, I never bought it." Weevil said. "I know from experience that _you_ don't go down that easily. I figured you'd pop back up eventually."

"So that's why you never went after her?" Logan asked directly.

Weevil looked Logan over for a minute, and then clinked his beer bottle. That's all the answer he was going to get.

"You did a good thing, Echolls." Weevil said after a moment. "It takes a real man to walk away in order to keep his woman safe."

Logan nodded, leaned over, and clinked Weevils bottle.

They watched the three children playing together. Lilly and Morgan were obviously the best of friends. They were virtually inseparable. Lo, out of the pool and dressed, approached Lilly and tried to present her with a sprinkled cookie.

"I don't want it." Lilly said dismissively to him and turned away. Lo got mad and pushed her, then he stomped on the cookie and stormed off.

"I have no idea how to handle that." Logan admitted to Duncan. "Not that I would be presumptuous enough to try."

Duncan smirked. "That doesn't look familiar to you?" He asked.

"Should it?" Logan asked.

"We've all discussed this before." Duncan explained. "Logan has a crush on Lilly. And he acts just like his father used to when the objects of his affection spurned him."

"I don't recall ever stomping on a cookie!" Logan objected.

"No, headlight bashing was more your style." Weevil said.

"Or insulting the sexual prowess of your rival." Duncan said.

Logan noticed that all three guys at the table were smirking at him.

"Screw you." He said, a snicker escaping from his lips.

"So the Kane heiress and the Mars kids are best friends? That's a creepy sort of full-circle." Logan said.

"Mars kids? Those kids are Echolls." Dick told him.

"She gave them my name?" Logan asked, a lump forming in his throat. "But what about my dad?"

"She loved you, dude." Dick told him. "And trust me; the Echolls name has not hurt those kids. They're like little celebrities in this town."

So, there was a new Lilly Kane and a new Logan Echolls in town. That could not possibly be a good sign.

"Morgan is oblivious to the attention, but Logan soaks it all up." Duncan added.

"Why didn't you guys convince her to live in a nicer neighborhood?" Logan asked. "Is that area safe?"

"She won't spend your money." Dick said.

"She feels like spending your money means she's profiting off of your death." Weevil explained. "She only spends it on the children."

"I should have known." Logan groaned. "Stubborn woman!"

"Hey. There's a house for sale two doors down. You and Ronnie should totally move there." Dick said.

"Uh...I'll think it over." Logan lied.

He noticed that the three women had come out, and were sitting with their feet in the pool. Veronica looked beautiful in the fading sunlight. His heart ached at the sight of her.

"So you're surfing with Logan tomorrow?" He asked turning back to Dick.

"Dolphin Dude? Every Saturday morning. You should totally come. I bet you learned some rad skills at the Gold Coast."

"Yes, I did. But I don't know." Logan answered. "He seems to hate me."

"Lo hates you? Weird." Dick said. "I've always told him how awesome you are. He should be totally stoked to meet you. Come surfing with us. Your son is a natural. You'll be so proud of him."

"If you think he won't be mad, I'll come. No, wait. All my stuff is still being shipped from Australia."

"So pick up a new wetsuit in the surf shop" Dick said. "Quit trying to get out of it. He's your son."

Logan nodded in nervous agreement, and they firmed up their meeting time and location.

"Maybe we could get dinner afterwards." Logan said.

"Can't." Dick said. "Mac and I have dinner plans with my asshole father tomorrow."

"You two still haven't worked things out?" Logan asked.

"I still kind of hate him for Cassidy, but he tries. Especially now that Mac is having a baby any week now."

Logan nodded. "The Dick and Mac thing was a big surprise to me."

"Yeah, me too!" Dick said. "It kind of snuck up on me, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know the feeling." Logan said looking back at Veronica. She caught him looking, and gave him a little smile that almost made his heart stop.

* * *

Before they left, Logan took Duncan aside.

"So you and Veronica?" Duncan asked.

"I have no idea." Logan said wearily. "I love her as much today as the day that I left. And I know I have no right to expect her to come running back to me after I left her that way, but I want her to."

Duncan nodded. "You did the right thing, you know. You managed to keep Veronica and those twins safe. That's all that really matters."

"I wrote her a goodbye letter, but her dad never gave it to her. She had no idea all of these years just how much I loved her."

"Trust me. She knew. Saint Logan this. Saint Logan that. It was nauseating." Duncan smirked.

"Saint?" Logan choked. "Hardly! You're the saint, I'm the sinner. She must not remember me that well."

"You sacrificed yourself for her honor. Sounds pretty saintly."

"I wasn't really dead." Logan reminded him.

"You beat up a guy, knowing that he had mob ties, because he hurt Veronica. Her own boyfriend wouldn't do that."

Logan shrugged. "Duncan." He said changing the subject. "You're keeping something from me, and it's big."

Duncan stiffened and avoided his eyes.

"DK, I've known you since we were five." He looked out at the children, and then pointed. "Their age. I know when you're hiding something. You got weird when I mentioned Clarence Weidman checking up on me. Did you know I was alive?"

"No, I didn't have a clue you were alive."

"So then?" Logan pressed.

"You were wondering why Clarence would have any interest in you."

"OK."

"God Logan, I don't want to tell you this. I did a bad thing. I felt like I had no choice."

Logan waited silently.

"Logan, I have a wife and a daughter. This secret could cost me everything."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"I kind of...sort of...put a hit out on your father." Duncan froze up, waiting to be hit or screamed at.

Logan only stared at Duncan. Half a minute went by in silence.

Finally, Logan simply nodded.

"It had to be done." Duncan said.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**A/N - **Can barely keep my eyes open tonight, so forgive any typos I may have missed.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

"So, here we are." Logan said with a sad smile as he pulled into Veronica's driveway and put the SUV in park.

"Come inside, Logan." Veronica commanded, opening her door and climbing out. Logan climbed out without any argument, and together, they let the twins out of the back seat.

Inside, Veronica wandered around turning on lamps.

"What time is it kids?" She asked.

"Shower time." The twins answered in unison, obviously not enthused.

"So then what are you waiting for?" Veronica asked.

Morgan headed up the stairs, and Lo headed for the downstairs bathroom.

"Have a seat, Logan. I have to turn on the water and adjust the temperatures." Veronica said.

She returned a moment later. "Once they're ready for bed, maybe we could split the kids? You can take Morgan, and I'll take Logan? We can switch later for a few minutes."

"OK." Logan said, uneasily.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" Veronica flashed a sympathetic smile at him.

"Not a clue." Logan admitted.

"Say goodnight. Read her a story."

"Read her a story?" Logan asked. "'1984' or '100 Brooding Comments'?"

"101." Veronica corrected, smirking. "And I think you'd have to pry that book out of Lo's hands. You don't have to follow a script, Logan. Just hang out with her 15-20 minutes."

* * *

Morgan's bedroom on the second floor was small, and did not appear to contain a single pink item. A distressed white bedroom set consisted of a bed, nightstand, dresser, desk, and bookcase. A shiny turquoise comforter rested on the bed, and matching drapes hung from the window. The only stuffed animals in the room - three stuffed dogs - sat on a high shelf. Lined white wicker baskets were tucked in everywhere, and the wall décor mostly consisted of daisies and dragonflies.

Morgan was sitting cross-legged on her bed, wet hair in a long braid. She wore footie-pajamas with a penguin print on them. Logan was surprised they even still made those things.

"Hi." Logan said, nervously.

"Hi dad." Morgan said, and then giggled. Logan had to admit, it was kind of funny. He sat down on the bed next to her. The bubble-gum smell of her shampoo was stronger now.

"So…" He said. "What now? I read you a story?"

"I hear stories every night. Let's just talk." Morgan said, solemnly.

"OK. What would you like to talk about?" Logan asked.

"Your adventures on the run?" Morgan asked.

Logan chuckled. "There's not much to tell. I surfed a lot, and worked on my computer a lot."

"What were you like when you were a kid?" Morgan asked.

"I was always good. I followed all of the rules, I ate all my vegetables, and I never talked back." Logan smirked.

"You're lying." Morgan giggled.

"Why? Did your Uncle Dick tell you I was bad?" Logan asked smiling.

"No, your eyes went the wrong way." Morgan said. "If you were remembering, your eyes should have looked up and to the left. When you look to the right, you're lying. Grandpa taught me that."

Logan laughed. "Wow! OK. I'll try not to lie to you anymore." He said. "Actually, I was kind of a bad kid. I was spoiled, and sometimes I threw tantrums when I didn't get my way. And sometimes I was mean to other kids for no reason."

"That time you were telling the truth." Morgan said. "Logan's just like that."

"That's what everybody keeps telling me." Logan answered, shaking his head.

"Do you have any more kids?" Morgan asked.

Logan choked. "No!" He said. "I didn't even know about you two until today."

"Would you have come home if you knew about us?" Morgan asked him.

"You want the truth?" Logan asked.

"I don't want a lie." Morgan said.

"No. I still would have stayed away, because I'd be even more afraid of the bad guys getting you and Logan, and your mom."

"The bad guys can't get us anymore?" Morgan asked.

"The bad guys are all gone, and I'll never go away again." Logan told her.

"Do you have a wife?"

"No." Logan said. "Why are you asking if I have kids or a wife?"

"Because I want a real family. Are we a real family now?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know yet." Logan answered. "I guess that's up to your mother. And me. We have to figure thing s out together."

"Do you want us to be a real family?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Logan answered, and meant it with all of his heart.

This morning, all he could have ever wished for was to get Veronica back. Now, everything had changed. He wanted to be a father to these twins. He just wasn't sure he had a clue how to do it.

"Do you still love my mom?" Morgan asked him.

"You still want the truth?" Logan asked her.

"For the record, I always want the truth." Morgan answered.

Logan laughed.

"So do you still love my mom?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Logan said.

Morgan giggled.

"Do you want to _kiss_ my mom?" Morgan asked.

Logan felt himself blush. _Nosy kid! _"Yes. Someday, if she'll let me."

Morgan giggled again, into her hands this time.

"Do you want to _marry_ my mom?" She asked.

"Yes. Someday. If she'll let me."

Morgan broke out into hysterical giggles.

"Lilly will be so jealous!" She said. "She thinks you're so _cute_!"

"I _am_ cute." Logan smirked at his daughter. "Everybody knows that!"

Morgan rolled on the bed in hysterical giggles. Logan couldn't help but join in; her laughter was infectious.

"What's so funny, you two?" Veronica asked, stepping into the bedroom, smiling.

"My dad says that everybody thinks he's cute!" Morgan barked out in laugher.

"Is that so?" Veronica asked,

"It _is_ so. Tell her how cute I am, Veronica." Logan flirted.

"Cute?" Veronica pondered. "I guess some people might think so."

"Everybody thinks so." Logan disagreed.

"I'd say more _pretty_" Veronica said.

"You used to say _hot._" Logan said, eyes twinkling.

"Do you think my dad is hot, mom?" Morgan asked.

Veronica looked at Logan. "Yeah." She said, her voice slightly breathy.

Logan looked pleased with himself.

"Goodnight, Morgan." He said.

Morgan climbed onto Logan's lap and gave him a tight hug. "Goodnight, Dad." She said.

* * *

Veronica followed Logan out into the hall.

"I had a little talk with Lo." She said. "I'm not sure it helped much, but I made it clear that you're not going anywhere. He is going to have to learn to deal with it. Go take a few minutes. Talk to him, if he'll listen."

"OK. Dick invited me to go surfing with them tomorrow. Is Lo going to be ok with that?"

"He'll have to be. You're the adult, Logan. Be gentle with him, but don't give him too much power."

Logan looked at Veronica uncertainly. "Will you teach me?" He asked. "All I know about fathers is...well you know."

Veronica gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. "You could never be anything like him."

Logan brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Thank you for believing in me." He said softly. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and her eyes rose up to meet his.

"For the record?" Logan said, leaning in to whisper in Veronica's ear. "I think you're hot too."

He was gone before she could formulate a response.

* * *

Logan's bedroom was a bit larger than Morgan's was. He had the same furniture, but it was in a distressed navy finish instead of white. His comforter was ocean colored and his walls were covered in surfing posters. Several shelves on the wall were made from recycled surfboards. The remainder of the décor was made up of fishing nets and sharks.

"Hi." Logan said.

Lo, also wearing footy pajamas - in a camouflage print - looked up, but didn't say anything.

"So I thought I'd come and say goodnight." Logan said, nervously.

He wandered the room, examining the posters on the wall.

"Hey! This is about five minutes away from my house in Australia. I surf here all the time." Logan said, breaking into a small smile and pointing at one of the posters.

Lo almost showed interest, but managed to check it.

"I'll take you there someday." Logan said. "I have a beach-house. You can literally watch World Champion surfers right from my living room."

Lo was definitely trying to hide his interest now.

Logan sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you here?" Lo asked.

"In your bedroom?" Logan asked.

"In Neptune?" Lo asked.

"I came back because it was finally safe." Logan said.

"If you surf at the best place ever, why didn't you just stay there?"

"Because Neptune is my home. All I've ever wanted was to come back here."

"Why?"

"I guess mostly because I missed your mom. I missed your Uncle Dick too." Logan answered. "And I missed Duncan, but I didn't know that he was here."

Lo didn't respond.

"Your Uncle Dick asked me to come surfing with you guys tomorrow."

"I don't want you to come." Lo said.

"I understand that, but your Uncle Dick wants me there. I'm his best friend. How can I say no?"

Lo shrugged. "Fine."

"Is there anything I can do or say that will make you not be mad at me?" Logan asked.

"Not really." Lo answered.

Logan nodded. "OK, but I'm going to keep trying. Goodnight, Logan."

Lo gave a dismissive wave.

* * *

Veronica was waiting for him in the hallway.

"I made up a bed for you in the spare room." She said.

"I have a room at the Neptune Grand." Logan said.

"That's nice, but if you're surfing with Logan and Dick tomorrow, you might as well stay here tonight."

She opened a door in between Morgan's room and Logan's.

"Oh, I thought this was your room." Logan said.

"No, my room is downstairs, by my office." Veronica answered.

The sparsely decorated guest room contained only a twin bed, nightstand, and dresser. An alarm clock and a lamp sat on the nightstand. The bed was made up with a plain navy blue comforter, and two fluffy pillows. The white walls were bare and the sliding closet doors were mirrored.

"Sorry, it's not what you're accustomed to." Veronica said, self-consciously.

"Hey! It's fine, Veronica. Really!" Logan answered plopping down onto the bed. The bedsprings made a squeaking sound.

Logan felt a tug at his heart when he picked up articles of clothing sitting at the bottom of the bed - a pair of black sweatpants and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"You kept my ratty t-shirt and sweats all of these years?" Logan asked, his voice hoarse.

Veronica did not meet his eyes. Instead, she crossed to the window and closed the curtains.

"Feel free to take a shower. I set out a toothbrush for you too." Veronica said. "And if I don't see you before you and Logan leave in the morning, have a great time."

"Thanks Veronica. For the bed, but also for not hating me." Logan said quietly.

"We can _talk_ tomorrow." Veronica said with air quotes and a small smile.

And she was gone.

* * *

Logan took a quick shower in the upstairs bathroom, unfortunately having to wash his hair with bubble gum scented shampoo. The sweats and T-shirt Veronica laid out for him smelled of fresh fabric softener. Guess they hadn't been sitting around in a musty box all this time. Sliding in-between the crisp sheets, Logan expected it would take hours to fall asleep after everything that had changed in the past twelve hours. He was fast asleep within fifteen minutes.

* * *

Logan opened his eyes warily. Something was _off_. This wasn't his bed. By the time his eyes had focused, he realized that a pair of brown eyes were peeking over the edge of the mattress at him.

"Hi dad." Morgan said, giggling. "I didn't know you were going to stay here."

_Dad? This is going to take some getting used to._

"Hi Morgan. Where's your mom?"

"She's still sleeping. I always wake up first." Morgan said.

Logan climbed out of bed and stretched.

"So what do you usually do when you wake up?" He asked.

"Try to get mom to wake up and make me breakfast."

"Bet she gets cranky." Logan said.

"Totally." Morgan agreed.

"Come on. Let's see what we can get you for breakfast."

* * *

Logan and the twins were eating cereal at the kitchen table, when he heard a key in the front door lock.

Moments later, Keith Mars stepped into the kitchen. "How's my babies…."

He trailed off at the sight of Logan.

"Logan?"

Logan raised his eyebrows and gave a little wave. "Mr. Mars."

Keith rubbed his forehead and leaned back against the counter. He had not been prepared for this.

"Veronica's still sleeping." Logan said, rising.

He walked over to Keith, leaning against the counter next to him.

"You might want to give her some time." Logan said, lowering his voice. "She's really angry right now."

"I thought I'd have time to break it to her gently." Keith said, still rubbing his forehead. "I planned to tell her today."

"I know. You did what you had to do." Logan said. "But you could've at least warned me. I almost gave your daughter a heart attack."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Veronica's voice. "Get out of my house." She said icily, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Veronica…" Keith started.

"I want you out of my house." Veronica cut him off. "I have nothing to say to you right now."

Keith winced at her words. He pulled a thick envelope from his pocket and handed it to her, then turned and headed for the front door. Logan followed.

"Hey, just give her time." He said to Keith. "I'll talk to her, and try to help her understand."

Keith squeezed Logan's shoulder, said thanks, and then left the house.

"I sent the twins off to get ready to leave. I'm taking Morgan out for a bit while you guys surf." Veronica said when Logan returned to the kitchen. He noticed she had tears in her eyes as she cleaned up the cereal bowls.

"Hey." Logan said putting a hand on her arm. Veronica looked up at him, but he wasn't sure what to say. He felt that he should hug her, but maybe it was too soon.

At that moment, Lo returned.

"You two should get a move on." Veronica said with a faint smile. "Have a great time surfing today guys."

Logan gave Veronica one more searching look, and then led Lo out to the SUV.


	6. Chapter 6

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**A/N** = I'm not sure if I can keep up the pace for the next couple of days. Looming project deadlines at work mean that I'll probably be putting in extra hours in the evening. Will still try my best to update as quickly as I can. Only the first four chapters were pre-written (somewhat), so everything now is being written from scratch.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

For what was probably the 568th time in his life, Logan leaned over and drew "L + V" in the wet sand near the surf. It was something he'd done ever since their first kiss. He'd done it while they were together, and he'd done it while they were apart. He'd done while he was dating other girls, and while she was dating other guys. It had become his after-surf ritual; his way to call an end to the day. Often, he would stay to watch the waves wash it away. Today though, the world felt full of possibilities, so to change things up, he drew a heart around the initials.

He found a large weathered piece of driftwood to sit on while he waited for Dick and Logan to come in from the waves. The weather was perfect, warm but with a hint of cloud cover.

Lo had inherited his mother's ability to compartmentalize. "Logan the Surfer" did not seem to offend the child the same way that "Logan the Father" did.

Dick and Logan had taken turns working with and coaching Lo. The child had been attentive, taking any advice and applying it without complaint. He seemed to want to soak up any knowledge he could get. To be honest, he hadn't needed much work. As Dick had said, the kid was a natural.

Logan watched Dick and Lo approaching his resting place. Had he been that scrawny as a child? He was pretty sure that he had been. Logan's limbs were so skinny that they looked like they could snap like twigs. A strong wave…he couldn't let his brain go there. Dick dropped down on Logan's right, leaving a place on Logan's left for the little boy.

"You're still writing your initials in the sand? That's so adorable," Dick said slapping Logan on the back.

Logan shot Dick a glare.

"So? What did you think about Little Dude here?" Dick asked.

"I think you did amazing, Lo." Logan said. "You really are a natural surfer."

"I think he could go pro someday." Dick said.

"Probably." Logan agreed.

"How come you never went pro?" Dick asked. "You're good enough."

"Because I'm an entitled rich boy?" Logan asked.

Dick looked confused. "Who isn't?"

"Honestly, I never wanted that." Logan said. "Going Pro meant the press and notoriety and endorsement deals. I've had enough press and notoriety to last a lifetime. I surf because I love it."

Lo looked at Logan inquiringly. "What does all that mean?"

"OK. Let me explain." Logan said. "_The Press_ are people with cameras. They try to get pictures and videos of famous people to put on TV or in magazines. They get paid a lot of money when they get good pictures. _Notoriety_ is when everybody knows who you are; famous people have notoriety. _Endorsements_ are when a company pays an athlete a millions of dollars to say they use the company's product. Like a brand of surfboards or wax or wetsuits. People who read surfing magazines want to know what products the pros use, so that they can use the same stuff."

Lo looked at him as if he were crazy. "Those are all good things."

"Yes, for a lot of people those are good things." Logan acknowledged. He thought for a moment, trying to formulate his words. He probably didn't want to mention anything about murder or suicide. The kid was too young for that.

"Things were a lot different for me when I was a kid." Logan told his son. "My mom and my dad were movie stars, and people were always trying to take my picture to put in People Magazine or US Weekly. Strange people would wait outside the gates at my house wanting to see my father. It was annoying, honestly. I started to hate people pointing cameras at me, and I hated being famous."

"I think it would be cool to be famous." Lo said.

"Hey, a lot of people love being famous, it just wasn't for me. But there's no reason why you shouldn't go Pro someday." Logan told Lo. "If that's what you decide to do, I know a lot of people who could help make it happen for you. When you're older, of course"

"I'm going to be the best surfer ever." Lo said. "I'm going to win everything."

"You've made a great start at it." Logan said.

"Because you had Uncle Dick as your teacher and your dad's talent." Dick said, giving both of them high fives.

Three girls in string bikinis walking by, noticed Logan.

"Logan Echolls!" The tall, curvy blonde in the middle said excitedly.

"Hey." Logan waved halfheartedly.

"Remember me? Sabrina! Rams' cousin. We went out a few times Junior year."

"Sure. How've you been?" Logan asked, not really caring to hear the answer.

"Great! Thanks! Where've you been all this time?"

"Dead?" Logan said.

The three girls tittered.

"We should hook up sometime." Sabrina said, flirtatiously. "I'll give you my number."

"No thanks." Logan said.

"What does that mean?" She asked, obviously taken aback.

"No thanks? Typically means thank you for your interest, but I'm not interested." Logan answered.

"You don't have to be rude about it." One of the girlfriends chimed in.

"I think it's rude to try to pick up a guy in front of his kid." Logan answered, eyes hardening. "But what do I know?"

"OK, nice seeing you." Sabrina said, embarrassed. She pulled her two friends away, and the girls wandered off whispering among themselves and looking back at him.

"Dude! What did you do that for?" Dick asked. "That girl was hot! I know you and Ronnie haven't gotten back together…yet."

"And we won't if I let myself get distracted by other girls." Logan said.

"Don't you want to get your fun in before you go and get all whipped again?" Dick asked, cracking an imaginary whip.

"Not really. Let's just say I'd rather buy a Beemer than rent a Ford Fiesta." Logan answered. "And this conversation is hardly appropriate right now."

"Why? No shame in being a chick magnet." Dick said.

"Did you see that Little Dude?" Dick said turning to Lo. "Someday you'll be a chick-magnet like your dad."

"I don't want to be a chick-magnet." Lo said. "Girls are gross."

"Girls are gross?" Dick asked. "What about Lilly Kane?"

Lo blushed. "She's a girl."

"But you _like_ her." Dick sing-songed.

"Ewww." Lo said.

"Lo, go ahead and tell your dad the lines I taught you."

"Lines, Dick?" Logan asked, giving him his _do-I-really-want-to-hear-this-look_.

"Yeah, tell him, Lo. Get some more practice before you use them on Lilly."

Lo sighed heavily. "Fine..." He sulked.

Lo looked at Logan and recited: "Hey baby, is this swing taken?" Dick nodded in encouragement. "What's a nice girl like you doing at a playground like this? Can I buy you chocolate milk?"

Logan pinched the inside of his wrist hard to keep from laughing. "Dick? You taught my kid pickup lines?" He asked putting on his best indignant face.

"Well...Not the good ones…yet." Dick said. "Somebody should get some use out of them, now that I can't use them anymore."

"Lo listen to me, whatever you do, don't ever take girl advice from Uncle Dick." Logan said.

"Why not?" Lo asked, offended on Dick's behalf.

"You know what used to happen to Dick when he used his cheesy lines on girls?" Logan asked.

"No, what happened?" Lo asked.

"Dick got his face slapped. Often."

"Yeah, but for every five face-slappings, I got one date. It's all in the numbers, baby."

Lo laughed at the image of five girls slapping Dick.

"Dick, he's my offspring." Logan smirked. "He won't need pickup lines. The girls will come to him."

Dick fist-bumped Logan.

"Chick Magnet Genes, bro!"

"Jeez, why are we having this conversation? He's five years old!" Logan said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Lo." Logan apologized. "You're absolutely right. Girls are 'Ewww'! Very ewww! You should probably wait until you're at least sixteen to start liking girls."

"He's just saying that because he has to." Dick said. "Keep practicing your lines Dolphin Dude. Lilly Kane will be eating out of your hand."

"Not if she's anything like her predecessor." Logan grumbled.

"Aint that the truth!" Dick said.

"Dick, have you and Mac found out the sex of your baby?" Logan asked.

"Yeah man, we're having a little girl!" Dick said excitedly.

"Oh. Poetic justice!" Logan laughed.

"What does that mean?" Dick asked.

"It means that for the rest of your life, you'll have to worry about guys just like you using bad pick-up lines on your daughter." Logan smirked.

Logan almost laughed at the stricken look on Dick's face. Almost. Until he remembered that he also had a new daughter. That wiped the smirk off his face quickly. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

Logan swung by Veronica's house to pick up Morgan, and then took both twins to Amy's for ice cream. Now that he had traded "Logan the Surfer" for "Logan the Father", Lo had retreated into his shell. What was it going to take to make the kid like him?

Logan and Morgan both ordered chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cones, while Lo chose mint chocolate chip.

"Thanks for coming back to get me." Morgan said. "Ice cream is my favorite food in the whole world."

"You and your mother both." Logan said. "What's your favorite food Logan?"

"I don't know." He said.

"His favorite food is pizza." Morgan said.

"Mine too." Logan said. Lo shot him a dirty look.

"It really is!" Logan laughed, hands up. "Promise! I'm not trying to copy you."

Lo worked at his ice cream cone, having nothing to say.

"So what did you and your mom do today?" Logan asked Morgan.

"We went to Java the Hut for cocoa and then made cupcakes at home."

"Did you save one for me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, mom said your favorite color is green, so I put green sprinkles on all of mine, for you."

"That was very nice of you! I bet the green ones are the yummiest of them all!" Logan said. "Do you like baking?"

"It's OK." Morgan said.

"So how come you don't surf, Morgan?" Logan asked.

"Because it's dumb." Morgan said.

"It is not!" Lo said.

"Have you ever tried it Morgan?" Logan asked.

"No."

"Would you like to? I can show you how."

"Maybe someday" Morgan said, noncommittally.

"So what else do you do, Morgan?"

"I'm a secret agent."

"Oh, right. The camera and the fingerprints. Do you ever do secret agent stuff, Lo?"

"No."

"So do you two have anything in common?" Logan asked them.

"We have the same birthday." Morgan said.

Logan laughed. "What I meant was, is there anything that _both_ of you really like a lot?"

They were quiet for a moment.

"Pirates." Morgan said. Logan nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear that, because pirates rock!" Logan said.

"Pirates rock!" Morgan agreed.

"Know what else rocks?" Logan asked. "Clean faces." He got up and grabbed a handful of napkins. Those kids had more ice cream on their faces than in their bellies.

* * *

There was a strange vibe in the air when Logan brought the twins home. He could tell that Veronica had something on her mind.

"Hey." Logan said.

"Hey." She said, with a small smile.

"So, I should probably get your phone number so I can get in contact with you." Logan said. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't a pickup. He had a valid reason to ask for her number.

"Logan." Veronica said. "Go get your stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Your stuff at the Grand. You can stay here."

"Veronica…I don't want to impose on you."

"Logan, if a relative were coming to town -or Wallace- I would have them stay here. You're the father of my children. It's hardly an imposition. At least stay here for now, until you figure out a more permanent solution."

Logan looked at Veronica, unsure.

"Plus, how am I going to teach you how to be a parent, if you're over on the other side of town?" She smiled.

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll accept." Logan said.

"Good. Now go get your things." Veronica said.

"Oh yeah. I remember how this works now." Logan smirked.

"What does that mean?" Veronica asked.

"How high?" Logan smirked and then jumped out of the way when she smacked at him.

* * *

Before checking out of his hotel room, Logan took a long shower. He dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt that was identical to one that Veronica used to love him in. He spent more time than usual fixing his hair. He wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, but he figured it was about time for that "talk" Veronica had mentioned.

He wasn't completely anxious. Veronica would not have asked him to stay at her house, if her plan was to tell him to stay the hell away from her and the children. That didn't mean that Veronica would be willing to jump back into anything again, though. He imagined that they had a long road ahead of them if they were ever going to get back to what they had before. A long road of trying to convince her to lower her defenses. But she still thought he was hot. There was that.

Logan turned in his keycard, checked out of the Grand, and jumped in his rental to head back to Veronica's.

_Permanent solution? You have no idea, Veronica._


	7. Chapter 7

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Logan found Veronica's house dark when he returned. Setting his bags down in the living room, he noticed a faint glow coming from the hallway behind the stairs and went to investigate.

He found Veronica sitting on her bed staring off into space. Her hair was soaking wet, and she was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe.

"Hey." He said quietly, standing in her doorway. "You OK?"

"Yeah…" She said, giving him a sad smile.

"Where are the twins?" Logan asked.

"They're having a sleepover at Duncan's house." Veronica said.

The awareness that he and Veronica were alone made Logan's heart beat faster.

To distract himself, he scanned the room. It was the largest bedroom in the house, dominated by a queen-sized cherry bed. The bedding was of a pale gray with gathers and ruching, in a material that begged to be touched. Or rolled around upon. Preferably with a friend.

A row of six black and white photos - matted in white and framed in black - hung on the wall opposite the bed.

"May I?" Logan asked gesturing at the photos, and Veronica nodded.

Logan stepped into the room. Two of the photos were of the twins together - one from a recent Christmas with Veronica's arms wrapped around them, the other showed the twins sitting on a dock with Keith holding fishing poles, all three of them looking at the camera from over their left shoulders. A solo shot of Lo showed him lost in thought looking out at the ocean. A solo of Morgan was a close-up of her smiling. He hadn't noticed before that she had a couple of freckles on each of her cheeks. They were adorable. There was a picture of himself, on the beach, caught mid-laugh. Finally, there was a picture of himself and Veronica. He was leaning back against a wall, his arms around Veronica's back. Veronica's arms were around his neck, and she was smiling radiantly up at him. He remembered the picture. Mac had caught them between kisses in a hidden alcove on the third floor of the Hearst library. Over the years apart from Veronica, this was the picture that he had most regretted not having a copy of.

Logan turned back to Veronica and leaned back against the wall examining her. She looked less distracted now. He had obviously caught her while she was mulling something over.

"So I guess this is the part where I should talk about taking things slow." Veronica said, breaking the silence. "Having realistic expectations...Getting to know the children...Getting to know each other again…"

"So why do I sense a 'but'?" Logan asked.

Veronica gave Logan a sad little smile again. "I read your letter. My dad brought it with him today."

"I thought I saw him hand it to you. You weren't holding it when I came back in the room, though." Logan said.

Veronica nodded. "I stuffed it in the silverware drawer, and I read it while you were away with Logan."

"And something in it upset you? I can't remember exactly what I wrote, but if I wrote something that upset you, I'm truly sorry."

"No…" Veronica said.

"I can tell you're upset about something." Logan said.

"It's just...You really loved me Logan."

Logan nodded. No argument there.

"I mean, I always knew that you had loved me. But you REALLY REALLY loved me." Veronica said standing up.

"Does that freak you out?" Logan asked. "I wasn't trying to come across as an obsessed stalker or anything."

"No." Veronica said. "What freaks me out is that I never saw it for what it was."

Her eyes were like storm clouds - full of pain and regret. "It was the kind of love that only comes along once in a lifetime - the kind of love they write songs about! I took you for granted, and I let so many _stupid_ things come between us."

"Veronica..." Logan wanted to take her pain away.

"Let me finish. I took for granted that you would always be there. No matter how unfairly I treated you, I could always come running back. I judged you. I took things out on you. I ran away whenever things got tough. Even after all of that, at the end when you wrote me that letter, you still loved me _that much_."

"Yes." Logan answered, lump in his throat.

"So what I'm wondering…" Veronica trailed off. She looked up to meet Logan's eyes. "What I'm wondering is, if even a _fraction_ of those feelings you once had for me have survived."

"No." Logan said, his eyes shining with emotion. "Not a fraction. Every last ounce of it, plus interest."

Veronica closed her eyes tightly and took a deep shaky breath.

"So what does this mean?" Logan asked.

Veronica met Logan's eyes. "It means screw taking it slow, and screw realistic expectations. It means that I think I'll die if I have to spend another moment without you touching me."

Without ever taking her eyes off Logan's, Veronica reached for the belt on her robe, untied it, and shrugged her robe off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Veronica stood before Logan naked. He felt his heart speed up to triple time as his eyes slid down her body and then back up to her eyes.

Veronica's eyes expressed such need and vulnerability that in his heart, Logan knew that it was much more than her body that she was baring for him. He felt frozen in place. Unworthy.

She took a step backwards until the back of her legs touched the bed, and then she lay down, scooting to the middle of her bed, still never taking her eyes from his.

"You going to leave me hanging?" She laughed nervously.

Logan finally was able to move his feet. He made his way across the room to the bed. Slowly, he knelt and then lay down next to her, on his left side, facing her. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, as he looked into her eyes.

He'd meant to touch her; to run his fingertips across every inch of her skin. She was laying there waiting for his touch.

He'd certainly meant to kiss her. Every particle in his body was crying out for him to kiss her.

He did neither. Instead, he cried.

To be more specific, he broke down.

He was in her arms and she was pressing his cheek against the smooth skin of her chest, and running her fingers through his hair, and he let it all out, his body convulsing against her. Why was he always breaking down in Veronica's arms?

"So Sorry!" He whispered, his voice raw. "Emotional overload. It's all hitting me at once."

"Tell me." Veronica said, shifting so that he could use her shoulder as a pillow and entwining their fingers together. "Let it out."

"It's relief. Overwhelming relief, because I never thought I'd be able to touch you again...And it's amazement that somehow you and I created life together - two lives...And it's grief, that I missed all those years with you and the twins - 1st words and 1st steps...And guilt that they had to cut into you, and I wasn't there to hold your hand." He ran a finger over her faint C-section scar. "Guilt that you had to handle the sleepless nights with new babies all by yourself...Regret that you grieved for me unnecessarily...Happiness that I've found my way back...Fear of coming on too strong...Desperation to never ever let you out of my sight again."

He rolled onto his stomach so that he could see her eyes. "And most of all...It's love. So. Much. Fucking. Love. I still love you Veronica, as much as I ever have."

"I still love you Logan." Veronica answered, her eyes wet.

And then he was kissing her, pouring all of that overwhelming emotion into her and she was giving it right back, pulling his shirt over his head. And the feel of his skin against hers almost killed him. He was naked and he was inside her, and he was home at last.

* * *

They lay entwined in the dark, Veronica's face to his chest, their legs tangled together. He stroked a hand up and down her spine.

I don't understand what I've done right." He said. "It's like I've been given everything I've ever wanted, and everything that I never knew I wanted."

"The twins?" Veronica asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Logan said smiling in the dark. "It's been what, twenty four hours, and I can't imagine life without them."

"Welcome to parenthood." Veronica laughed. "But hey, I've been thinking…"

"Let me guess…" Logan grinned. "Maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a while and see what happens?"

Veronica laughed. "Mind read much? That doesn't bother you?"

"No. You have to be careful when there are kids involved. Plus you know my stance on secrets."

"Kinda hot?"

"Mmm hmmm." Logan leaned down to kiss her.

"But not for too long." He said, trailing kisses down her neck. "Morgan has already informed me that she wants a real family. Right after she interrogated me about how many wives and children I have."

"How many?"

"I won't even dignify that." Logan said. "It's always been you, Veronica."

"But seriously. Did you date a lot of girls while you were away?"

"Oh boy. Is this the 'warts and all' conversation again? I wasn't a monk, Veronica, but I wasn't a slut either. My heart was always yours."

"You want to know the last time I had sex?" Veronica asked.

"Honestly? I really really _don't_ want to know." Logan answered.

"It was the night the twins were conceived." She said quietly.

"You've got to be kidding?" Logan said.

"I didn't purposely choose to remain celibate. I went on dates. I kissed a few guys, but none of them ever felt _right_, so things never progressed to sex." Veronica said. "It's just, one minute you're holding your newborn babies in your arms, and the next, they're starting kindergarten, and you're wondering where all the years went."

"You never slept with Piz, right?" Logan asked.

"No. Like I already told you when that video was going around."

"So since high school graduation you've only been with me?" Logan asked.

"Only you." Veronica confirmed.

"Oh My God, Veronica!" Logan choked. "Every time I get my emotions under control, you hit me with something else."

"It's not that big of a deal, Logan." Veronica said.

"Maybe not, but it makes me unreasonably happy." Logan smiled. "What time do the kids get home in the morning?"

"When one of us goes to pick them up."

"So I can fall asleep with you tonight?"

"Just try leaving!" Veronica said.

"Love you."

* * *

**A/N - **I agree 100% with some of the comments where the twins are coming across seeming older than 5 years old. My only experience with kids is my own son - he has Asperger's syndrome, so he came out of the womb talking like a 30 year old - definitely not typical. When I was thinking through this story, I knew what I wanted from the twins, and what I needed them to be capable of. At first, I was thinking I'd make them around seven, but honestly, it broke my heart to think of Logan losing two more years with them, and missing all that cute stuff like kindergarten and missing teeth, so I figured I'd just make them mature five year olds. Artistic license, I guess. :)

This chapter was so emotionally draining in my head. I don't think I was able to capture all the emotion that I wanted to in writing, but hopefully some of it came across.

Again, you reviewers are awesome. Your feedback makes my day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**A/N**: The top half of this chapter is mature. ish. I put the sex in. I took it out. I put it back in, in a much abbreviated form. It's not overly explicit - certainly not an anatomy lesson - but if it makes you uncomfortable, go ahead and skip down to the divider line. Actually, it makes me uncomfortable. How about everybody skip to the middle? No?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Somebody was nibbling at Logan's neck.

"Go away. I'm dreaming of my Beloved." He said, a lazy smile sliding across his face.

"Your beloved?" Veronica asked, slinging a leg over Logan to straddle him.

"My Beloved." He reiterated, hands lifting to frame her hips.

"Blond." Her waist.

"Beautiful." Her ribs.

"Mother of my children." Her breasts.

He cracked an eyelid. "Oh, there she is." He said a mischievous smile on his face. "Hi."

"Good morning." She smiled down at him.

"This is even better than my dreams." He smiled. He flicked a nipple with his thumb and watched her arch her back. He loved rediscovering how responsive she was to his touch.

"I have a Beloved too, you know." She said conversationally, as he sat up and dipped his head to her breast.

"Tell me about him," He said, running his tongue around one taut nipple, as his hands slipped to her ass.

"Mmm. He's tall." Her hands tangled in his hair.

"He's very hot!" He took her nipple gently in his teeth, flicking the tip with his tongue.

"Ohhhh…" She gasped in pleasure. "And most importantly, he's not dead."

Logan looked down at his growing erection. "Not dead." He agreed, scooting back so that he was leaning against the headboard.

"Would this beloved of yours happen to be me?" He asked.

"Could be." Veronica teased, raising up and positioning herself over his erection.

"Should be." Logan said.

"Is." Veronica said, pulling his mouth to hers for deep kiss as she slid down onto his erection, both of them gasping.

"I love you, Logan." She said, stilling for a moment and looking into his eyes. "And I'm going to tell you that at least one time every day to make up for all of the years I couldn't tell you."

"That not going to cut it." Logan said, pushing her hair off her face, and kissing her temple. "Twice a day works much better for me."

He guided her hips up and down in a crescent moon shaped arc, using his own pelvis for friction. Within minutes Veronica was breathing heavy and tightening around him, and when he ran his tongue around the outside perimeter of her nipple, she lost all control, shuddering and gasping out his name.

Logan waited until Veronica finished spasming around him, and then rolled her over onto her back, driving into her forcefully until he'd orgasmed as well several minutes later.

"God Veronica!" He gasped, collapsing next to her, and bestowing kisses on her nearby shoulder. "Nothing has ever compared to being with you. I could die happy right now."

"Don't even joke about that Logan." Veronica warned.

* * *

The Neptune Farmer's Market was located on the outskirts of town. It was an indoor/outdoor market containing hundreds of stalls in no particular order - everything from fresh meats to vegetables. From baked goods to flowers. The air smelled like an amalgamation of sausages and fresh donuts and candied nuts and cider. The sounds of haggling old ladies competed with the laughter of children.

Veronica and Logan slowly strolled through the market behind the twins. They didn't hold hands. No arms stretched across shoulders. No hands slid across waists, but to all other extents, they were together. When separated by more than a few inches, Veronica would feel the need to close the distance, brushing her hip or her shoulder against him. When the twins were distracted, she'd find little ways to touch him, brushing her fingers against his palm, momentarily linking their pinkies, lightly brushing the back of his neck with her fingertips.

Logan smiled down at her, indulgently. "You're cute when you can't keep your hands off of me." He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're cute when you can't keep your mouth off of me." Veronica whispered back. "You should demonstrate that. In about...eight more hours."

As they walked, they sampled fresh fruit, gourmet cheeses, and little pieces of pound cake.

Veronica brought reusable bags from her car trunk, and Logan carried them as they gradually filled up with vegetables, fresh pasta, Italian sausage, and ciabatta bread.

Logan purchased a chocolate chip cannoli for each of them when he'd learned that none of the family had ever tasted one.

Veronica located a outdoor picnic table for their cannoli taste-test. She and the twins took a seat on the table top, while Logan straddled the bench seat below them. Nearby, children ran and squealed and climbed and laughed on a large playground. Veronica ate her cannoli, virtually moaning in pleasure. Lo enjoyed his as well. Morgan made a face of disgust after her first bite, and Veronica ended up finishing it off.

"I'm glad I didn't know about cannoli when I was pregnant with the twins and having all those cravings." Veronica laughed.

"I wish I could've been there." Logan said regretfully. "I would have found them for you, whether it was one in the afternoon or three in the morning."

"You're here now." Veronica smiled. She turned to address the twins.

"I've asked your father to stay with us in our house."

"Yay!" Morgan said. "Are we going to be like a real family now?"

"No!" Lo complained. "We were already a family. We don't need him."

"We all need him, Logan." Veronica said, turning Lo to face her. "_You_ most of all!"

"_I don't_ need him!" Lo insisted.

_"_Yes you do." Veronica said. "Because I can't teach you how to be a man."

"I'm only five. I don't need to be a man." Lo said.

"But you need a strong male role model. And I need a partner. And Morgan needs an example of the difference between any old man and a _good_ man."

Logan looked at Veronica with gratitude.

"Furthermore," Veronica went on. "I _want_ him to stay with us, because he's funny and smart, and nice to be around, and he always smells good. I know Morgan wants him to stick around, too."

Morgan demonstrated her agreement by throwing her arms around Logan and hugging him.

"Do you want to stay with us, Logan." Veronica asked.

"More than anything." He answered.

"Well then, I guess you're outnumbered, Lo." Veronica said sympathetically. "You'll have to get used to the idea of having a father around."

Lo shrugged and pouted.

"It'll be fun." Veronica promised.

"So, are you guys going to be kissing and stuff?" Morgan asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Ewwww!" Lo said, covering his face.

"Morgan!" Veronica said, blushing. "We're not talking about kissing. We're talking about living in the same house, and learning how to be a family together."

"But he wants to kiss you! He told me." Morgan said. "You should let him."

Veronica looked at Logan questioningly.

"That's not exactly how the conversation went, Veronica." He insisted putting his hands up in innocence.

"I don't want you to kiss my mom." Lo said, belligerently.

"I do!" Morgan said.

"We're not having a conversation about kissing." Veronica said. "This is about being a family."

"But moms and dads kiss." Morgan insisted. "Uncle Duncan and Aunt Jana kiss. Uncle Dick and Aunt Mac kiss. Why can't you and my dad kiss? It's romantic!"

"I don't want him kissing my mom!" Lo argued.

"Playground!" Veronica said desperately, pointing. "Who wants to go play on the playground?"

"I do!" Both children yelled at once.

* * *

While both children were running across a large grassy area to the playground, Veronica scooted in front of Logan and snuck a quick but deep kiss, pulling back before the children had time to reach the playground and look back.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Veronica said eying Logan's mouth as if she wanted to get right back to it.

"I seem to recall you doing that several times today."

"Yeah, but that was two hours ago. Feels like forever."

"Why Veronica, you seem a bit eager." Logan teased.

"Eager to get you out of those clothes after the kids go to bed." Veronica admitted.

Logan hopped up to sit on the tabletop next to Veronica, nudging her affectionately with his shoulder.

"So what did you tell Morgan about kissing me?" Veronica asked.

"_She _asked _me_ if I wanted to kiss you." Logan protested. "I just didn't want to lie to her anymore."

"Uh-huh." Veronica said. "Is there anything else you discussed that I should know about?"

Logan turned red.

"Logan Echolls, are you actually blushing? I never thought I'd see the day when you blushed."

"Because sex gods never blush?" Logan asked. "I can demonstrate something later that will make us both blush." He said running a finger up the inside of her leg.

"Oh. I see what you're doing." Veronica said. "You're using sex to try to distract me and change the subject."

"Is it working?" Logan asked nipping at her earlobe.

"A little bit." Veronica admitted, "But stop. Out with it."

"Can't we just leave it between Morgan and myself?" Logan asked.

"Out with it!" Veronica said again.

Logan sighed. "OK, but remember, you asked."

"Fine. I asked." Veronica said.

"OK." Logan ran a hand through his hair. "After Morgan asked me if I wanted to kiss you, she sort of asked me if I wanted to marry you." He was looking everywhere but at Veronica.

"OH." Veronica said.

"OH." Logan repeated after her.

"Well?" Veronica asked when she couldn't take the suspense anymore. "What did you tell her?"

Logan groaned. "I said Yes. Someday. If I could talk you into it." His face was beet red.

The intensity of Veronica's blush warred with the intensity of the Veronica's smile as she looked away.

After a moment, ensuring that neither twin was looking, Veronica turned back to Logan pulling him into a hard kiss that lasted only a moment, but made Logan's pulse race nonetheless.

"This secret stuff is going to be a lot harder this time." She said breathlessly.

"Because we're living in the same house?"

"Because we're living in the same house. Because almost every thought I've had since you showed up Friday has been related to making out with you in some capacity or another. Because Morgan can slip into any room undetected. She's silent like a cat."

"So do we have a criteria for deciding when it can stop being a secret?"

"I have no idea." Veronica said. "When things start feeling stable and normal? When Logan gets over his irrational issues with you?"

"Do you have any idea exactly what the issues are? Maybe if I knew, I could address them. Is it because I left you behind? Because I faked my death? Because I came back?"

"Honestly? I don't think there is a specific reason." Veronica said. "You're a man. I think it's as simple as that. He's used to being the 'man of the house', and he feels threatened."

"Well, how can I possibly help him get over that?" Logan complained. "Wear a dress?"

"We'll figure something out." She smiled, looking off towards the playground.

"Look at that." She said, pointing. "Remind you of anything?"

Morgan was playing by herself on a bouncy toy. Logan was surrounded by four boys around his age talking and gesturing.

"See the body language?" She said. "How they all seem to be deferring to him?"

"What's that about?" Logan asked.

Veronica shook her head. "You never actually saw yourself from the outside looking in. You had so much influence. Logan does too. They all want to be around him."

"Hopefully he doesn't act like an ass like I always did." Logan said.

"He won't. When you were a teenager, you had Aaron as a role model. Logan will have you."

"You just assumed that I'll be around when he's a teenager." Logan said, smiling.

"Won't you?" Veronica asked, her face starting to fall.

"Of course I will." Logan said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "But that's the first time you've ever mentioned a future that I'm a part of."

"That can't be true." Veronica scoffed.

"It's true." Logan said. "You used to avoid all discussions of the future. You used to change the subject when I tried to discuss it."

Veronica looked regretful. "I'm sorry, Logan." She said. "I think back then I feared love, and being vulnerable or dependent on anybody. Probably because of the way my mother left us behind. I didn't want to allow anybody to have that kind of power over me."

"And it's different now?" He asked.

"When you _died_, I learned that some things are a lot scarier than loving and being loved. I don't fear love anymore. I love you."

"That's the third time you've said that today. Are you going to subtract the extra one from tomorrow's quota?" Logan asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh shut up." Veronica said. Seeing that both twins were currently looking elsewhere, she pulled Logan in for another kiss.

* * *

Before they left, Logan went back to the bakery stall and purchase three more cannoli for later, allowing Morgan to pick out a giant chocolate chip cookie for herself. He then stopped at a flower seller, purchasing the largest bouquet of colorful Gerbera daisies, handing them to Veronica. She smiled shyly.

As they walked to the parking lot, Morgan reached up and took Logan's free hand. His heart fluttered, and he smiled, ridiculously contented at the feel of the tiny little hand in his.

He took a mental snapshot of the moment: his first time holding the hand of his daughter. His first day back together with his girl. As for his grouchy son? Well, two out of three wasn't bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Monday**

* * *

Veronica's alarm went off at 5:30 AM.

"Logan." She said, shaking his shoulder.

"Mmm" He said, pulling Veronica's body tightly against himself.

"Uh-uh. None of that!" Veronica laughed. "You need to relocate to your own bed before the twins wake up."

Logan opened his eyes. "Can we have sex first?" He asked, giving Veronica puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no. None of that!" She laughed. "But after they go to school…" She looked at Logan suggestively.

Logan got up and dressed in his sweatpants and T-shirt. He leaned over the bed and gave Veronica a lingering kiss.

"Waking up next to you…" Logan said. "It feels like a dream."

"A really great dream," Veronica smiled up at him. "I've slept better the past two days, than I've slept in years."

"Yeah, Morgan brought you some sleeping pills that first day. Is everything OK?"

"It is now. I haven't needed to take one since you've been home." Veronica said.

She squeezed his hand.

"What time do the kids get up?" Logan asked.

"6:30."

"OK, I'll see you then." He gave her another lingering kiss.

"I love you Logan." Veronica said, as he unlocked her bedroom door and peeked out into the hallway.

"Coast is clear," He said. "Love you too! That was one." He held up one finger, gave her a smile, and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Upstairs, before heading to his room, Logan silently opened Lo's door, and peeked in. His heart clenched. Asleep, the little boy looked around 3 years old. No scowl on his face. No sneer. Just childlike innocence. He wished that he could hug him.

He thought about his own father and how much he'd wanted Aaron's love and approval as a little boy. He would be damned if Logan ever had to feel that way. But how could he cross that divide? Logan was enough like himself, that he thought that any attempts to push the issue would only make him more resistant. The only way to win over Logan would be to give him the space he needed while making it clear that he wanted to have a relationship. He silently closed the door and checked on Morgan.

Unlike Logan, Morgan didn't look innocent in her sleep. She looked mischievous, as if she were plotting some great prank. It was possibly one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. What had he ever done right for her to be so willing to accept him with open arms? He silently closed her door as well.

* * *

It seemed counterproductive to go back to sleep for only one hour, so Logan started with a shower. After he was dressed and presentable, he headed down to the kitchen, to make breakfast for his family. He smiled to himself.

_My family. What's up with that?_

He struggled a bit with figuring out the coffeemaker.

By 6:15, Logan had found all of the ingredients and equipment necessary to make pancakes, and got to work. Fifteen minutes later, Veronica was out of bed and waking up the twins.

"What are you making?" She asked, shuffling into the kitchen.

"Pancakes." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"How?" Veronica asked. "I don't have any pancake mix."

"You don't need a mix, silly." Logan said. "Just a kitchen scale and a ratio."

"A ratio of what?"

"Flour, liquid, eggs and butter a bit of baking powder. It's like science. Look, I have an app on my phone. It even has a calculator that tells me how much of each to use."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're a food science geek now?"

"Hey. Don't judge what you can't understand." He smiled and gave her another kiss, before he began pouring batter onto the long skillet that covered two burners.

"Ugh. This coffee is gross." Veronica laughed.

"It's not my fault your coffee maker is 10 years old. I'm buying you a Keurig while I'm out later."

"What makes you think I want a Keurig?" Veronica asked.

"OK, fine. I'm buying _me_ a Keurig later. Is that better?"

"No, it should definitely be for me." Veronica said smirking.

Logan flipped the pancakes.

"You mentioned going out later?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah." Logan sighed. "The weekend is over. It's about time for me to 'come back to life'. I figured I would go see Cliff first thing this morning. Who's the sheriff these days?"

"Oh. Um...Leo's the sheriff." Veronica said.

"Well that sucks." Logan said, scowling.

"Why?"

"Didn't you dump him for me the first time we dated?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't hold a grudge like that. He's a nice guy."

"How come you and Leo never ended up together?" Logan asked curiously. "After I was _dead_?"

"He wasn't you." Veronica said, reflectively. "He ended up marrying a really nice girl. They're expecting their first baby pretty soon."

Logan flipped the finished pancakes onto a plate and poured a new round of batter onto the skillet. "Can you butter those while they're still hot?" He asked Veronica, and she complied.

"How are your pancakes so perfect? Mine are always too thick or too thin or too burnt."

"The secret ingredient is _love_." Logan said theatrically.

Veronica groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So the twins go to morning kindergarten?" Logan asked.

"No, they have all day kindergarten. Things have changed since we were in school."

"Wow. It seems too long for such a young age." He said. "They go to public school?"

"Yes, and if you start any of that classist shit…"

"Relax, it was just a question." Logan said, holding up his hands. "Are they in the same class?"

"Yes. Since they're not identical, the school doesn't have a problem with it."

"You think I should drive them in today, and introduce myself?" Logan asked.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know. What's the usual process for a parent coming back from the dead?"

Veronica laughed, stepping up to Logan, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and putting her cheek against his back.

"You are so warm and solid." She sighed. Logan squeezed one of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked, entering the room.

"Your dad was choking. I had to give him the Heimlich maneuver." Veronica covered, jumping away from Logan. "And didn't I talk to you about making footsteps? You can't just walk around silently like that. It scares people."

"I didn't hear him coughing." Morgan said.

"I didn't hear you walking." Veronica responded.

"Good morning Morgan. Are you hungry?" Logan asked.

"What are you making?" She asked interestedly. She usually only got to have cereal in the morning.

"Pancakes." Logan said.

Morgan cheered and then ran off to tell Lo.

A minute later, both twins were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Inspection!" Veronica said.

"Teeth?" Both twins flashed smiles.

"Faces?" She leaned in close to each face. "Clean."

"Fingernails" They held out their hands.

"Clean. Good. Collars?"

"Good Logan" She said, pointing at the folded down collar on his short-sleeved over-shirt.

"Shoes?" She looked under the table.

"Tied. Good. OK, you can eat now."

Logan set a plate of pancakes and a fork down in front of each twin and one for Veronica. He grabbed the syrup from the fridge, and set it down in front of Veronica.

"I can't believe they passed inspection on the first try this morning." Veronica said. "They must have _really_ wanted pancakes. Lo even tied his shoes."

"I LOVE pancakes!" Lo said, happily.

Logan turned back to the stove, hiding his smug grin, and finishing the last batch for himself.

Both kids dug into the pancakes with the occasional "mmm's or yum's."

"There's more on the stove if you want them." Logan said. Lo took him up on the offer, afterwards groaning, pulling up his shirt, and pushing out his tummy in an exaggerated "full" belly.

OK, backpacks and to the door." Veronica said, cleaning up the breakfast plates and taking them to the sink.

Minute later, there was a beep and the kids were out the door and on the school bus.

"You sure I shouldn't have driven them?" Logan asked worriedly.

"You have other plans right now." Veronica said taking his hand and leading him back to her bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, Logan sat on a comfortable leather chair in Veronica's office while she sat at her desk.

"So you're going to be working from here?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm just not ready to deal with my father right now, so I'm not going into the office." She answered. "All of my cases are in the research stage right now, so I can do it right from home."

"Did you at least tell your dad not to expect you?" He asked.

"I sent an email." Veronica said.

"Ah...the personal touch." Logan said, picking up her Taser, which was hanging on its wall charger and pressing the button to watch it zap.

"Logan, put the Taser down." Veronica smirked. "Even my kids know that isn't a toy."

"Sorry." He said pouting. "I just haven't gotten to Tase anybody since…I guess since that guy who was beating up Dick at Hearst. I kind of miss it."

Veronica patted his hand. "Next time it's necessary, I'll let you do the honors."

"You spoil me, sweetheart." He said, giving her a chaste kiss.

"So how about you, Logan? Any thoughts on a job? Or working?" Veronica asked.

"As long as I have my laptop and a WiFi connection, I can work." Logan said. "I can work here, or I can work at Starbucks."

"What about on Thursday?" Veronica asked.

"Same as any other day." Logan smirked.

"It's a teacher work-day." Veronica said. "School's closed. Would you possibly be able to stay with the twins?"

"I'd love to." Logan said. "Maybe we can make a whole fun day out of it. Boardwalk, rides, cotton candy."

"Oh yay." Veronica said. "You get to be the _fun_ parent."

"Oh. Well then, I guess I could keep them here and make them do math drills all day." Logan said.

"No...Actually fun kind of works for you. I imagine you would have been the fun parent anyway, if you'd been around. The boardwalk sounds like a great idea."

"Great, then it's a date." Logan smiled. "With the kids, at least. But what will I have to do to get a date with you?"

"You've already gotten into my pants. Why bother with a date now?" Veronica said.

Logan looked wounded. "You've known me since I was twelve, but you still don't know me at all." He sighed.

Veronica rose from her desk chair, walked to Logan, and dropped onto his lap, kissing his cheek.

"I was kidding, you big softie. I know all about your romantic streak, and it's one of the things I love most about you, but I also love to tease you." She said.

Logan looked mollified, leaned over and nipped at her lower lip.

"So hey, about your father, I might need his help during this next step."

"I'm fine with that. Just don't expect me to talk to him." Veronica said, her voice hard.

"OK." Logan said.

"Why do you not seem angrier with him?" Veronica asked.

Logan thought about it for a minute. "Well...it sucks that I almost scared you half to death when I showed up. And my fantasy never got to come true where you tracked me down in Australia, and knocked on my door wearing nothing but a trench coat. That kind of sucked."

Veronica pantomimed flashing Logan, and he smiled and pulled her closer against him, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"But...the thing is...I've known Morgan and Logan for three days." Logan said. "And the thought of them being anywhere near some guy who was always getting shot at? Completely unacceptable. My protective drive is_ this strong_ in three days? I can only imagine your father's protective drive after he had raised you for nineteen years. I moved around for the first year. You would have had a hard time locating me. Then, there was the chance that you would lead the Sorokins straight to me, getting both of us killed, plus our unborn babies. I _hate_ the time that I lost with you, Morgan, and Lo. But I owe your father a debt of gratitude, because the three people I love most in the world are happy, and healthy and safe." He kissed her forehead.

"So you're saying I should forgive my father?" Veronica asked, voice indicating this was a dangerous subject.

"I can't tell you who to forgive." Logan said. "I forgive him, and I'm grateful to him. What you do with that is up to you."

"I'm just not sure _I_ can forgive, Logan. I had a breakdown over losing you. He could have helped."

"OK. This is the last thing I'm going to say on the matter:" Logan began. "My father was a sociopathic murder. Your father loved you too much. I would have given anything to have had the second daddy-issue instead of the first." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"God! Why do you have to put it that way?" Veronica whined.

"Because I know you can't be happy without your father in your life, and more than anything, I want you happy."

"You're hot when you're all romantic like that." Veronica said. "Let's go back to my room."

Logan laughed. "Can't. It's almost 9:00 AM. I have to go. Rain check?"

* * *

Logan returned later that afternoon to find Veronica in the kitchen, pouring a glass of water.

"Kids?" He asked.

"Not home yet…" She started to say, but was cut off as Logan swooped down and captured her mouth. Hard. Her arms went up around his neck and he pressed her back against the cabinets for a moment before picking her up and setting her on the kitchen counter.

Logan's mouth left hers to trail down her neck, while his fingers went to work unbuttoning her shirt.

"Somebody's feeling frisky." Veronica said as Logan's mouth trailed down to her cleavage. She twisted her hands into his hair, pulling him closer, while Logan pushed one of her bra straps off her shoulder.

"Wait." Veronica said, her head clearing. "Schoolbus. Soon."

"Damn." Logan moaned into her neck. He leaned back and began buttoning Veronica's shirt back up.

"What has you feeling so good?" Veronica asked.

"Your hands? Your mouth?"

Veronica gave him a look.

"OK. You are looking at a free man. They declined to press any charges against me, since there were three documented instances of attempted murder. All I have to do is pay my back taxes."

"How are you going to do that?" Veronica asked.

"Write a check to the IRS, silly." Logan smiled up at her. He kissed her more slowly this time.

"Cliff is working to reverse my death with the Social Security Administration. Would you believe I have to retake my driver's license exam since it's been expired so long?"

"I feel sorry for the license examiners." Veronica said. "The way you drive."

"I don't remember you ever refusing to get into my car."

"That's because I always had my eye on the backseat." She smirked.

"So once I'm officially back to life, I can do business under my own name, buy a new truck, real estate."

"You in a hurry to get out of here?" Veronica asked, her eyes hurt.

"I've learned a lot about investing in real estate" Logan kissed her on the mouth. "But unless you tell me to leave, I'm staying with you."

"Well, I know we had discussed you staying here until you decided on something permanent."

"I _have_ decided on something permanent. You and me and the twins." Logan said. "Permanently."

Veronica's smile started small and hesitant, but quickly grew to engulf her face. She looked away shyly.

"Does that work for you?" Logan asked dipping his head to look into her eyes.

Veronica nodded, heart pounding.

Just then, the sound of a schoolbus pulled up, and Logan helped Veronica off the counter, fixing her collar and smoothing down her hair.

"I love you." He said, giving her a soft kiss before heading to the front door to greet his kids.


	10. Chapter 10

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Tuesday and Wednesday:**

* * *

**Tuesday:**

* * *

Tuesday morning started much the same as Monday morning. Veronica woke Logan up before the children, and he made pancakes for breakfast.

Although Lo still wasn't ready for hugs or kisses, his scowls and sneers had retreated. The pancakes were helping. Apparently, the way to Lo's heart might be through his stomach.

Veronica had an assignment tailing a trophy wife. She asked Logan if he could get the kids off the school bus.

"Absolutely." Logan said. "But I have to go out for a bit, do you have an extra house key?"

Veronica handed Logan her key. "Can you make a copy while you're out?"

Logan agreed and Veronica kissed him goodbye.

* * *

Trophy wife, Tiffany's day consisted of working out, a mani/pedi, shopping at the mall, lunch with her girlfriends, and as if the first time wasn't enough, a second shopping trip to the mall, before heading back to her posh mansion. There were no recognizable signs of an affair. Veronica arrived home weary.

"I'm home." She called out.

"I be in th' mess hall." Logan called back.

Veronica stopped at the doorway of the kitchen, staring. Logan was wearing tight black pants, black leather fold-over boots, a black silk billowy shirt and a black scarf tied around his head.

"Logan? Why are you wearing tights?" Veronica asked for lack of anything better to say.

"They're not tights!" He said indignantly. "They have a zipper." He turned around.

Veronica let out a snort of laughter. He was wearing a mask and the front of his shirt had freaking laces.

"Oh My God!" Veronica snorted in laughter. "Having fun, Zorro?"

Logan sighed. "I be not Zorro. I be Dread Pirate Roberts." He gave her a quick hello kiss.

"Inconceivable!" Veronica said, shaking her head. "Something smells good."

"Burgers on the grill." Logan said.

"We don't have a grill." Veronica said.

"We do now." Logan said.

Veronica crossed to the kitchen window that looked out to the back yard. Logan braced himself.

"Logan?"

"Yes Buttercup?"

"There seems to be a monstrosity in the back yard. Have any idea where it came from?"

"That thar' would be a pirate ship, me Lovely."

"And _why_ is there a pirate ship in the back yard?"

"Because the twins both like pirates. I saw it on the internet a long time ago, and thought that if I ever had a kid... Then the other day when they said the only thing they had in common was a love for pirates, well…I made a phone call. They delivered and assembled it today."

"And what exactly are they going to do with a pirate ship?"

"Well, it's a clubhouse. It's a jungle gym, it has a cargo net, and a crow's nest. And it's something they can play with together."

"It's way too expensive!"

"Well, I have missed their past five birthdays." Logan said.

"It takes up half the backyard!"

"We could get a bigger house."

Veronica gave Logan a warning look.

"Or not. This is a great backyard!"

Just then, the twins ran in to greet their mother.

"Argh! I be the scurvy Captain Blackbeard." Lo said. He wore black fold-over boots like Logan's, brown pants, a billowy white shirt belted with a red-striped scarf, a fake beard and mustache, an eye patch, and a pirate hat. He held a plastic cutlass in his hand.

"I be Captain Morgan!" Morgan said. She wore a red mid-calf length skirt, a black and white striped scarf was tied diagonally over one hip, another black and white striped scarf was tied around her head. She wore a black vest over a billowy white shirt.

"Captain Morgan?" Veronica asked turning to Logan.

"Are you suddenly craving a Piña Colada like I am?" Logan asked. "Come on outside."

* * *

Logan checked the new grill, and found that the burgers were just about done. Assembling all of the cheeseburgers onto paper plates, Logan added a half ear of corn to each and a sprinkling of potato chips. He called to Veronica to get drinks and then walked over to the pirate ship.

"Permission to board?" He called up to the twins.

"Come aboard, ye olde scallywags!" Lo called down from the crow's nest. Laden with the tray of food, Logan took the staircase instead of the cargo net ladder.

Logan and Veronica sat cross-legged on the deck, eating their burgers and Morgan sat to Logan's right. Lo had begged to take his dinner up to the crow's nest, so Logan had handed the plate up, saying: "Try to keep yer vittles out of yer beard."

"I'm dealing with the tights, Logan." Veronica said. "But can you at least take the mask off? I can't take you seriously."

"Wench, we be eatin' t' vittles on a ship in th' backyard. Where does serious fit into this scenario?"

She gave him a look.

"As you wish." He said, smiling as he took his mask off.

After the twins were in bed for the night, Veronica modeled the pirate costume Logan had brought home for her: for about three and a half minutes. But he let her keep the boots on.

* * *

**Wednesday:**

* * *

Wednesday morning, Logan switched things up. He didn't want to overplay his hand with the pancakes, so he went with French toast and bacon. As he expected, Lo ate every bite and asked for seconds. Morgan didn't love the French toast, but had extra bacon. Veronica sipped her coffee from the new Keurig, and smiled at Logan. He caught her stare, and smiled back.

"Everything is so different with you here." She said, after the twins left for school. "We're lingering over breakfast instead of rushing through it. Oh, and I think I saw Lo actually smile at you, earlier."

"Did he?" Logan asked, smiling. "I'm trying not to push him."

"Well, you're doing something right." Veronica said.

* * *

They spent the day in companionable silence in Veronica's office, stopping only twice for sex. She worked on her cases, and Logan worked on his laptop from the leather chair.

"I've been thinking." Veronica said after they'd been quiet for an hour. "It feels like life is _almost_ perfect now."

Logan looked up from his laptop, a smile in his eyes.

"The only thing missing is my dad." She continued.

"So you're going to try to work things out with him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Veronica said.

"I'm happy to hear that." Logan said sincerely.

"I'll email him. See if he wants to have a father/daughter day tomorrow while you take the twins to the boardwalk."

Logan stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm proud of you." He said. "But do me a favor, and don't let your dad convince you that I'm bad news." He smirked.

"Everybody knows your bad news. I don't need my father to tell me that." Veronica teased.

Wednesday evening, they needed to make a trip to the grocery store.

"It doesn't require four people to grocery shop." Veronica had teased Logan. "You could stay home."

"I know, but I'm still learning how to be a family." He said. "Don't you have any grocery shopping tips to teach me? I might have to do it on my own someday."

Veronica just shook her head.

Logan was feeling great. They were laughing and happy. Morgan held his hand while Veronica pushed the cart. Lo was in a good mood as well. The sullen child from before had started to disappear. He helped his mother find items on her list, and had begun to answer Logan in words instead of shrugs.

Of course, it was too good to be true.

As they approached the checkout, Lo was telling his mother a funny story about school. A moment later, he was silently staring at Logan. His face wasn't scowling or sneering. It was pure anger, with a hint of betrayal.

"Logan?" Logan started to say.

"Mom! You kissed dad!" Morgan said giggling.

"No I didn't. I'm nowhere near him." Veronica said, looking at her daughter strangely.

Logan turned to look at Morgan, who then turned and pointed at a tabloid on the magazine rack near the checkout.

The headline in big block letters read "Logan Echolls Alive!" Below in smaller letters: "Tragic death a cruel hoax?"

The headline photo clearly featured Veronica and Logan on the picnic table at the farmer's market. Veronica was leaning down and kissing Logan, and both faces were clearly visible.

_Oh crap! Just when things were looking up with Lo._

Logan reached for the magazine, flipping through until he found the article. There were several pictures of the entire family at the farmer's market. Logan with Veronica, both smiling, her hand on the back of his neck - captioned 'Echolls with long-time girlfriend Veronica Mars'. Logan holding Morgan's hand. The entire family on the picnic table eating cannoli.

The article identified Veronica and the twins by name, and rehashed Logan and Veronica's connections to Lilly Kane, Aaron Echolls, Cassidy Casablancas, and Mercer Hayes. It concluded with speculation around where Logan had been all these years and whose body had been found in Logan's burned Range Rover. There didn't seem to be any question about the paternity of the twins. The photo of Logan and Morgan made it obvious.

He turned back to his family. Lo looked accusatory. Morgan was delighted, and Veronica only looked resigned.

"I am so sorry that this happened." Logan said.

"It was bound to come out eventually." Veronica said.

"Logan…" Logan said, turning to his son, but Lo turned away and walked over to Veronica, refusing to look at his father.

Morgan didn't seem to understand that there was a problem. She was babbling excitedly about romance and having a real family. Logan tossed the magazine on the checkout.

"You're going to buy that trash?" Veronica asked.

Logan picked up the magazine, turned it to the article, and handed it to Veronica.

"I like the pictures." He said, shrugging.

Veronica looked at him knowingly.

* * *

Instead of cooking dinner, they picked up a pizza one the way home, and ate it on the couch.

"I am very sorry that you guys found out about your dad and me this way." Veronica started. "We should've been the ones to tell you."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Morgan asked.

Veronica thought about it for a moment. "I guess mostly we wanted to make sure it was going to last before we disrupted your lives."

"Did you make sure?" Morgan asked.

"Not 100%, but I'm pretty sure it's going to last." Veronica said, looking at Logan, who nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to do everything I can to make it last." Logan said.

"Have you kissed other times?" Morgan asked giggling.

Veronica started to speak, but Morgan interrupted. "I want him to answer. He tells me the truth."

"Morgan, I tell you the truth…" Veronica started.

"So dad was really choking the other morning?"

Veronica closed her mouth, and Morgan turned to Logan.

"Have you kissed other times?"

Logan looked at Veronica helplessly. She gave him a little nod.

"Yes, we've kissed other times. Grown-ups like to kiss sometimes. Like when they say goodbye, or hello, or sometimes for no reason at all. But it's a private thing, so we probably shouldn't talk about it so much."

Morgan giggled.

Lo blew up. "I don't want to talk about kissing ever. I don't want you kissing my mom, and I don't want you to stay here in our house."

"Logan." Veronica said, sighing. "I understand that this is difficult for you. It's a lot of change for you to deal with in a small amount of time. It's going to take a little while for you to get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it." Lo said. "I just want it to stop."

"Logan, you were starting to get used to having your father around. Does anything really change just because we're together? I love your father very much, and he loves me. Being with your father makes me very happy."

"Then why do you always look so sad when you talk about him?" Lo asked. "Why do you cry sometimes when you look at his picture?"

"Logan…" Veronica said, pulling the little boy into her arms and squeezing him tightly.

"Logan." She said breathing in the scent of the little boy's shampoo. "I was very sad because your father wasn't here with me. It always felt like something was missing. Now that he's back, I'm very happy."

"I'm very happy too." Morgan said.

"But what if he leaves again and you're sad again?" Lo asked.

Logan leaned forward to look into the child's eyes. "I'm not going away again, Logan. I'm going to make things work out with your mother. And I'm going to make things work with you and your sister."

Lo tried to turn his face away, but Veronica gently nudged him to pay attention.

"Logan, I am committed to this family. Do you know what a commitment is?" Logan asked.

The little boy shook his head.

"A commitment is like a promise. I'm promising to stick around and be part of this family for good, and I would never make a promise that I didn't intend to keep."

"Can I go to my room now?" Lo asked.

Veronica started to protest, but Logan's eyes told her to let him go.

"Veronica, pushing him will only make him resist harder. He's just like I was as a kid."

Veronica looked worried, so Logan pulled her into his arms pressing her head against his chest.

"We were getting there, Veronica." He said. "I think he'll come back around again. Just give it time."

"So are you going to kiss now?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan!" Veronica said.

"You want me to kiss your mother?" Logan asked.

Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

Logan put on his most romantic face, looked down into Veronica's eyes, reached out dramatically and touched her face, tilted her chin, and kissed her for a moment in as romantic a manner as possible.

Morgan clapped and giggled.

"So are you happy now?" Logan asked. "We'll never have to have the kissing discussion again?"

"I'm happy now." Morgan said.

"Good." Logan said leaning back onto the couch and putting his feet up on the ottoman.

Morgan climbed up on his lap and got comfortable. "So when are you and mom getting married?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**A/N:** Here we go. The home stretch – only a few more chapters after this one. I realize the previous couple of chapters were on the clunky side – need to work on my set-up skills. :)

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

Logan woke without an alarm Thursday morning. He watched Veronica sleeping for a few minutes, realizing it was cliché, but not particularly caring. He felt like every morning he woke up beside her was a gift, after the loneliness of the past several years. Staring at her sleeping face, he made connections between her features and those of the twins. She looked so peaceful that he decided to let her sleep a little longer.

Logan lingered in the shower, turning the temperature very high, and adjusting the showerhead so that it beat down upon the back of his neck. He lathered up with a handful of the shower gel he'd been using since high school. He'd happened upon it the first time he'd dated Veronica, and she loved the scent so much that he'd stuck with it ever since. He chuckled for a moment remembering Senior year when Veronica had been dating Duncan. So many times Logan had stood too closely, sat too closely, leaned over her shoulder to see her computer screen, and he would watch her out of the corner of his eyes, her nostrils flaring at his scent. She had tried for so long to pretend that he didn't affect her, but she'd only been fooling herself. He'd always believed, always would.

After he'd dressed and fixed his hair, Logan got to work on breakfast. He planned to pull out the big guns today.

He thought about making Veronica breakfast in bed, but figured he might want to save that for a morning when they had the house to themselves, so instead, he woke Veronica with kisses and a cup of coffee, told her to come out to breakfast and then went upstairs to wake the twins.

When everybody was sitting at the table, Logan presented each of them with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes covered with whipped cream. Veronica and Morgan inhaled theirs with sounds of great pleasure, but Lo only picked at his.

_Oh. This is bad._

"So kids, I'm going to be spending a father/daughter day with Grandpa Keith today." Veronica began.

"Without us?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, without you." Veronica said, apologetically. "Grandpa and I have had some disagreements lately, and I've been angry with him. I'd like to try to fix that today so that we can be close again, because family is the most important thing of all." She looked pointedly at Lo.

"But what will we do today?" Morgan asked. "We don't have school."

"You and Logan will be spending the day with me today." Logan said. "We're going to spend the day at the boardwalk."

Morgan cheered, but Lo remained sullen.

* * *

Growing up behind gates and walls, Logan had always loved the boardwalk in all of its seedy glory. It was untainted by memories of his parents, as it had always been too "unclean" for his mother, and his father had never had the time.

Jake Kane had been Logan's introduction to this part of Neptune, bringing the boys for the first time when they were seven. While Logan and Duncan pointed and laughed at the "less desirables", Jake had patiently explained to them that every person had something to offer, and to not judge people by their appearance. It had taken Logan a lot longer than Duncan to internalize that lesson, but he'd had less reinforcement. Now he had his own children, and he hoped that he could be the kind of father Jake Kane had been - at least the father he'd been before he'd perpetrated a cover-up of his daughter's murder.

Being a weekday afternoon, the boardwalk was mostly unpopulated. Logan purchased an all-day wristband for each of them, noticing that Lo's wrist was skinnier than Morgan's was. He was of a lankier build, and almost fragile looking sometimes.

Logan told the kids that he'd let them lead as long as they didn't try to separate. They circled the rides, each child eyeing the height requirements and probably formulating a plan for which rides they wanted to go on first. The organ-music sounds of the merry-go-round competed with the sounds of the other rides: clanking chains, wheels on tracks, and the whooshing of air brakes. Game hawkers, rock music, and screams from the roller coasters completed the aural cacophony.

They began with the Merry-Go-Round at Morgan's request. Apparently, she was horse crazy. Go figure. Morgan chose a black crazy-eyed horse, with its teeth bared. It seemed to suit her somehow. Logan grabbed the docile brown horse to its right, and Lo took the outside Palomino horse, looking completely bored. Logan smirked. He had perfected that bored look before the age of ten. It seldom indicated actual boredom.

They rode the swinging pirate ship ride next, and both children laughed hysterically whenever their stomachs dropped-out on the downswing. Afterwards, Lo's mask slipped perfectly back into place.

On the Ferris wheel, Morgan looked out over the boardwalk with interest, while Lo kept his eyes tightly closed. Morgan started to rock the cart at the top, and Lo screamed at her to stop. Logan put a gentle hand on Morgan's arm and gave her a look. She stopped rocking. Logan noticed his son's knuckles were white on the restraint bar.

"We don't have to go on anymore high rides, Logan." He told him.

"I'm OK." The child answered, but didn't open his eyes.

Lo had a much better time on the bumper cars, going after Logan with a wicked sort of glee. Here was a place where he could be aggressive without repercussions. Poor Morgan had gotten herself stuck in a corner, and couldn't manage to steer herself out. They rode the bumper cars three more times, but Logan let Morgan sit in his car after the first time.

Logan convinced the kids that the Tilt-A-Whirl would actually be fun, and to not let the creepy painted clowns scare them off. He sat on the inside, to take the weight load, and the twins laughed until they were gasping for air.

They came across a Laser Maze, and Logan shelled out five bucks apiece to go through it. Logan tripped a laser almost immediately. He was too big and not limber enough to be doing this. Lo made it halfway through before he tripped a Laser. Morgan made it all the way through without tripping a single laser.

Logan waited on the other side of the maze, recording her progress with the video camera on his cell. "My daughter, the future jewel thief!" Logan said proudly, giving her a hug when she came out of the laser maze. "Great job!"

The same building also housed Laser Tag, and both twins double-teamed Logan, knocking him out first. They played three games, with Morgan winning all three.

* * *

They took a break to have lunch. Wandering through the food row, the food scents assaulted their senses: popcorn and fresh cut French fries; burgers and funnel cakes; gyros and Italian sausages. They decided on corndogs, fries with vinegar, and fresh-squeezed lemonade. While they ate at a picnic table, Logan called Veronica.

"Hey, just checking in. How're things going?"

"Everything is just fine." Veronica said, her voice warm. "Dad is back in my good graces, but I made him promise never to make a decision on my behalf again. That goes for you as well."

"I promise."

"Oh, and he gave his blessing about us."

"Oh really?"

"He was pretty impressed that you managed to put me first all of those years."

"He should be impressed. It just about killed me." Logan said.

Veronica laughed softly. "How's it going with the twins?"

"Good. I think." Logan said.

"Any progress with Lo?"

"Periodically." Logan answered, looking at his son.

"Let me guess. He lets the mask down, and then remembers to put it back on." Veronica laughed.

"In a nutshell." Logan answered.

"OK, I'm going to let you go. Don't expect me home before six. Dad and I will be having dinner."

"OK." Logan said. "I'll feed the kids."

"I love you, Logan." Veronica said.

"I love you too, Veronica." Logan answered, lowering his voice.

* * *

After lunch, they stopped for Morgan to have her face painted into a dragonfly. Lo declined to have his face painted.

As they walked away, Morgan noticed an old fortune-telling machine. Those things had always creeped Logan out, but he reluctantly plugged in a dollar for Morgan. The machine began talking in a fake Romanian accent, and then spit out a ticket.

**Great acts are made up of small deeds.**

"What does that mean, dad?" Morgan asked.

"It means, that all of the little things you do can add up to make something really great."

Logan handed a dollar to Lo, who pushed it into the slot.

**Courage is the mastery of fear - not the absence of fear.**

Lo looked confused.

"It means it's OK to be afraid. But to have courage, you need to push past being afraid. Like a firefighter is probably afraid every time he goes into a burning building, but he pushes past his fear so that he can save people's lives. Most heroes are probably pretty afraid."

Lo pushed his fortune into his pocket.

_Oh, what the hell…_ Logan put a dollar into the machine for himself.

**One should always be vigilant and alert so as to ward off any imminent danger. **

_Well that's pleasant._

* * *

They headed into the area with rides for younger children. Logan used Morgan's camera to take pictures of the twins while they rode the flying helicopters, antique cars, and inflatable slide.

They stumbled across a pony ride. When Logan asked Morgan if she wanted to ride one, she very enthusiastically agreed. Lo chose to sit it out.

"Ponies smell bad." He said.

After Morgan's pony ride, she threw herself at Logan, and he lifted her up, laughing.

"You liked that, huh?"

"That was the best EVER!" Morgan answered. "You're the best dad ever!"

He did the funhouse with the twins, taking pictures of them squat and stretched-out in the fun house mirrors. He ruined the first couple, having forgotten to turn off the flash, but managed to get some great ones afterwards.

* * *

Once the kids had gotten the rides out of their system, they took a snack break. Logan bought a bag of cotton candy for Morgan, a caramel apple with nuts for Lo, and a funnel cake for himself. They sat for a while, quietly.

Logan wondered if he could get Veronica to agree to a bigger house: one with a lot of land where they could have a barn with a horse for Morgan. Of course, it would be an uphill battle. He had to have fallen for the only girl in California who had no use for his money. He wanted to ask the twins what they would think about a bigger house, but then decided against it. The old Logan would have done it in a heartbeat - gotten the twins on his side before approaching the subject with Veronica, but he didn't want to be that guy anymore. The mature thing to do would be to keep the conversation between himself and Veronica, wearing her down until he'd gotten his way through charm and persistence instead of through manipulation.

"You guys up for some games?" He asked the twins. Morgan agreed enthusiastically, and Lo shrugged, which Logan was starting to take as a "yes" since he seemed to have no problem saying "no".

At the midway, Logan peeled off a stack of singles and handed them to Lo.

"Play whichever games you want to." He said.

They spent the next hour or so playing midway games. Morgan seemed to do well at games where she aimed, like the game with the water pistols and the racehorses. Lo did better at throwing games. He was struggling at the dart game, but allowed Logan to adjust his fingers and show him how to throw.

* * *

They left the boardwalk around 4:00 PM. Logan had a stuffed Scooby Doo on a surfboard. Morgan had a handful of stuffed horses. Logan had one tiny bear with a heart in its hands.

Morgan babbled the entire way home about rides, laser mazes, shooting games, and especially ponies. Lo was silent and back to his sullen demeanor.

_I'm going to win that kid over if it's the last thing I ever do. _

"Can we go play in our clubhouse?" Morgan asked when Logan pulled into the driveway.

"Sure. Why not? I'll call you in when it's time for dinner." Logan said.

Both twins bypassed the house and ran straight to the backyard.

Logan left the stuffed animals in the car for now. He would come back out to get them later. First, he needed a glass of water.

* * *

Logan unlocked Veronica's front door and had taken three steps into the living room, when he felt the cold metal cylinder against the back of his neck. It was followed by the telltale sound of a gun's hammer being cocked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Logan unlocked Veronica's front door and had taken three steps into the living room, when he felt the cold metal cylinder against the back of his neck. It was followed by the telltale sound of a gun's hammer being cocked._

* * *

Logan froze, the hair rising on his arms and the back of his neck.

"I have children." He said softly, struggling for composure. Panic would not get him anywhere.

"I know about your children." A distinctly Non-Russian voice said. "I've met them; I've mingled with them. And I've left them alone for the past six years because you were supposed to be dead."

Logan inhaled. He hadn't heard the voice in years, but he recognized it. This was not good.

"I'll admit, I was a bit disappointed when you died by accident instead of by my hand, but you were dead, and I had my justice. So I was able to move on – for a while. And then you turned up alive all of these years later…"

"I am so sorry." Logan whispered a lump in his throat.

"I treated you like part of my family. I welcomed you into my home."

The gun pulled away from the back of Logan's neck and come down on the top of his head. Everything went black.

* * *

_Veronica was waiting for Logan outside of school. _

_"Hey you." Logan said. Veronica looked particularly adorable today in her pink sweatshirt with a rainbow. _

_"Hey." Veronica said. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, and she took his right hand in both of her hands. _

_"My sister's negotiating with the networks to sell her version of 'The Aaron Echolls Story'. I think the sticking point is she's insisting she play herself. The producers, on the other hand, are insisting on Tara Reid."_

_"Trina wasn't even around." Veronica said. _

_"Who do you suppose cares? I've always wanted a TV movie version of my life. Hey, think they can get Tom Welling to play me?" He spread his arms out like Superman. _

_"Dream on." Veronica smirked. _

_A truck pulled up behind Logan's XTerra, and Dick and Cassidy got out. _

_"Logan! And Logan's special lady friend who I approve of whole-heartedly and without reservation." Dick said. _

_"Dick. Hey, Cassidy." Veronica said. _

_"What's up, Veronica?" Cassidy asked. _

_"Boys." Logan said. _

_Dick opened the back of the XTerra. "Got the supplies. Enbom and Rams are gonna meet us at the Sac-N-Pac." _

_Cassidy and Dick started to load gasoline into the back of the XTerra. _

_"Uh, can't we do this later?" _

_"What's all the gasoline for?" Veronica asked. _

_"We're gonna... go kill the grass on the Pan High football field, spell out "Pan Sucks." Logan said. _

_"Which it does." Dick said. _

_Cassidy looked away not meeting Veronica's eyes. _

_"Oh hell." Logan thought. This was going to piss Veronica off to no end. She had been on him for a while now to let go of this feud. She wasn't stupid. When the community pool burned down, she would remember the gasoline, and she'd look straight to him. He had lost her enough times already. When she'd found out about the GHB, when she found the cameras in the pool house, when she found out his alibi was fake. She was all he had left. He could not afford to lose her again. _

_"Guys. Abort the mission." Logan said. _

_Everybody looked at him quizzically. _

_"Get the gasoline out of my truck and call off the plan." Logan said. "We're not doing this." _

_"Are you crazy, Logan?" Dick asked. "They shot out your window! Your girlfriend was in your truck! Are you going to let them get away with that?"_

_Veronica looked at Logan in disappointment. "What were you really planning, Logan?" She asked. _

_"Don't look at me that way. It doesn't matter what I was planning. I just called it off. I'm doing the right thing." _

_"Why?" Veronica asked. _

_"Because I can't lose you. Because I love you." _

_"Why call it off now?" Cassidy asked. _

_"Because my mistakes are a result of this moment. If I can take it back, the other stuff won't happen." _

_"You can't go back, Logan," Dick said, sagely. Suddenly he was sitting on the ground in a Lotus position. _

_"Impossible." Cassidy said, nodding. He waved a gun around in the air for emphasis. _

_"You need to go forward." Veronica said, squeezing his hand. _

_"Forward is the only way." Cassidy said, raising his gun, and shooting a passing student. Marcos-something. _

_"I don't want to. I want to fix this moment right now. Look at her." He pointed at Veronica whose eyes shone with love. "She loves me. She hasn't said it yet, but I know she does. Look at the way she looks at me. If I fix this moment, she'll stay with me. She won't go running back to Duncan, and I won't do the things that I ended up doing."_

_"If you understand, things are just as they are; if you do not understand, things are just as they are." Dick said. _

_"I don't even know what the fuck that is supposed to mean." Logan said. _

_Dick shook his head sadly. _

_"Logan, your children need you." Veronica said. _

_"Children?" He turned back to face her, and suddenly, she was pregnant. Very very pregnant to the point of bursting, and he didn't think he had ever loved her more. What was wrong with him? _

_"Veronica?" He asked nervously, and she smiled softly. _

_"Dick?" He asked turning around._

_"We shape clay into a pot, but it is the emptiness inside that holds whatever we want." Dick said. _

_"Beaver?" _

_"My NAME is Cassidy." _

_"Dad." _

_Logan spun around. Veronica was no longer pregnant, but two young children were standing next to her. He knew these children. _

_"Morgan and Logan" He said. _

_"We need you dad!" The little girl said. "You have to come back to us." _

_The little boy scowled menacingly. _

_"They need you." Veronica said. _

_"They need you." Dick said. _

_"Wake up dad." Morgan said. "Wake up now!" _

_"You'll do mahvelous!" Cassidy said sighting his gun on Veronica._

* * *

Logan regained consciousness with a start and found his hands secured tightly behind his back.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was sitting on the short end of the sectional. His feet were straight ahead on the ottoman, and were duct taped together. He looked around, desperately.

_The twins? Where are my kids? _

"Oh, you're awake." Logan's attacker said. "Good."

He sat in the easy chair straight across from Logan, legs crossed. An open bottle of wine sat on the end table to his right.

_Veronica and I were saving that wine for this weekend! But honestly? Who cares about the fucking wine? _

Logan looked the man over. He used to be handsome, full of a youthful sort of vitality. Now he just looked worn and tired. The last few years had not been kind to him. He lifted the bottle of wine and took a swig.

"Please..." Logan croaked, his mouth dry. "I'll give you anything you want." Logan said. "Just please don't hurt my family."

"Logan Echolls... A family man." The man laughed softly. "Who would have thought?"

Logan slowly breathed through his fear. He experimentally tugged at his wrists. Thick. Felt like duct tape. His eyes located the clock: 4:45. Veronica would not be home until 6:00.

"I used to be a family man." The man said, conversationally. "A beautiful wife, two devoted kids. A mansion. A multi-million dollar company. Fine cars. Prestige. Standing in the community. I had a good life. Now…I don't"

"I am so sorry." Logan said again, knowing it wouldn't do any good. He looked at the telephone. Too far away.

"I cut the phone lines." The man said. "And I smashed your cell. There will be no calling for help, even if you weren't bound up."

Logan worked on his breathing. Had to keep calm.

"How are you liking those new children?" The man asked. "Had to have come as a shock to you."

Logan nodded. "It's an adjustment." He said carefully.

_No point in gushing, it will only make the twins more of a target._

"Children are the greatest gift a man could ever ask for. And losing a child…" He trailed off.

"I am so sorry. Please don't hurt my children."

"You had to have known that I would come after you one day."

"I'd kinda hoped that you wouldn't." Logan answered.

"You've had luck on your side in the past. My shots were clean, but all three times you moved at the very last second. Don't count on having that kind of luck today. You won't be escaping alive this time."

"You were the one who shot Veronica?" Logan asked eyes hard. It took all of his willpower to stay calm and not go after the man - gun or no gun.

_Why hasn't he mentioned where the twins are? Does he not know they're home?_

"You're the one who pulled her right into the line of fire. I'll admit though, I didn't feel too guilty about it. She's a nosy bitch, and she's almost as responsible for the state of my life as you are."

Logan's face was ashen. What had he done? All he had ever wanted for the past six years was to be with Veronica, and in his haste, he had fallen for the easiest explanation – The Russians. How convenient had it been for him when the Russians died? He could come back home and pick up his life and everything would be fine. How could he have brought this kind of danger down upon Veronica and his children? If anything happened to them…He didn't finish the sentence, because if anything happened to them, he would surely be dead as well. As long as he was alive, this sick fuck would not be laying a hand on them.

_No matter how hard you try, you can't outrun your past, Logan Echolls. _

"I heard that you're richer than ever, Logan."

Logan nodded. No point in denying it.

"That hardly seems right, since it was you who pretty much led to my downfall."

"I'll give you money. I'll sign every cent that I have over to you if you promise not to hurt my family." Logan said.

The man laughed softly again. "Could you possibly be stupid enough to think that would satisfy me?"

Logan shook his head and noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He flicked his eyes to the left for only a moment. Morgan was standing on the far side of the staircase – out of sight from the easy chair – looking at him. He had to find a way to warn her.

"How will your son feel when he learns that you killed me? His friend?" He asked.

"This will never be pinned on me. I won't even be a suspect." The man said, sipping wine out of the bottle.

Logan risked a look at Morgan again. She gave him a tiny little nod, and backed up out of sight into the hallway.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Logan asked. "You could have killed me the moment I returned home."

"Don't play dumb, Logan. You know what I have planned."

"Please don't." Logan begged desperately.

"We're going to sit here and wait for Veronica to come home. When I hear her car in the driveway, I'll put this mask on." The man pulled a ski mask out of his jacket pocket.

"I'll lock up the kids, and then you'll watch me fuck your girlfriend."

"Please don't touch her!" Logan screamed. "Kill me now! I beg you!"

"No, I'm going to make you suffer first. You should be grateful that I don't plan to kill Veronica or the kids. That's why I brought the mask. However, if you try to warn her, or tell her who I am, I will kill her right in front of you. Is that clear?"

Logan nodded.

_He thinks the kids are with Veronica. Run Morgan! Get your brother and get the hell out of here! Be safe! I love you. I love Logan. _

"Please don't touch her." Logan begged.

The man laughed. "It's only fair."

"Remember my beautiful wife, Logan?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember fucking my beautiful wife, Logan."

Logan closed his eyes tightly and nodded.

"And what were the consequences of you fucking my beautiful wife, Logan?"

"Cassidy hired Veronica to find out who Kendall was cheating on you with. Veronica uncovered your Ponzi scheme and turned you in to the SEC." Logan whispered.

"Correct!" The man said sipping from the wine bottle.

"It's hardly a fair trade, to be honest. Veronica is no Kendall. I like my women a little _curvier_. But I think I should be able to get it up just knowing that you're watching. If I really wanted to even the score, I'd make sure you lost all of your money and then I'd throw your son off a roof."

"Cassidy jumped off that roof!" Logan said. "Nobody threw him!"

"But you didn't stop him, did you? You were there! I hold you responsible."

Logan squeezed his eyes shut. He was losing his tenuous hold over his composure.

He opened his eyes again.

_Oh God No! Morgan! What are you doing? Why are you still here?_

His daughter was silently creeping up behind Mr. Casablanca's chair, and she was clutching something small and orange in her tiny little fist.


	13. Chapter 13

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**A/N:** Slightly more mature due to flagrant overuse of the "F" word, but Logan is in an F-word kind of situation, right?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_Oh God No! Morgan! What are you doing? Why are you still here?_

_His daughter was silently creeping up behind Mr. Casablanca's chair, and she was clutching something small and orange in her tiny little fist._

* * *

_Morgan GO! GO! GO! GET OUT!_

What was she up to? What did she have in her hand? It looked almost like a pill bottle.

Logan had a flash of memory from the first day he had arrived at Veronica's house, after she'd fallen and bumped her head. He could hear Veronica's voice: "_No honey, these pills help me fall asleep. Can you bring the pills that say A-D-V-I-L?"_

Morgan was tugging and twisting at the white pill bottle lid as she ducked down behind the easy chair where Dick Casablancas Sr. was sitting. Logan sat very quietly, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happened.

He felt helpless that he couldn't even say anything to her, couldn't demand that she leave, without alerting Dick Sr. to her presence.

More minutes ticked by. What was happening? What was she doing? Oh…..

A hysterical giggle bubbled out of him.

_God-Damn-mother-fucking-son-of-a-bitching-child-proof-lids! _[Giggle] _If I ever get out of here, I'm going to have those things outlawed!_

Big Dick smiled, pleased that Logan was starting to crack.

Logan risked another flick of the eyes. Little blue pills littered the area rug behind the end table, and Morgan was on her hands and knees collecting them.

_She got the lid off! How did she get the lid off? I can't even get those lids off._

Morgan rose up on her knees behind the end table next to Dick's chair. Logan heart began to pound right out of his chest

_Mr. C isn't going to get his chance to kill me. I'm going to have a fucking heart attack!_

He watched his daughter drop a tiny blue pill into the bottle of wine Big Dick had been drinking out of.

_She's going to get caught! She's right in his peripheral vision! I have to distract him!_

"If anybody is to blame for Cassidy, it's you!" Logan said. Morgan dropped another pill into the bottle.

"What did you say?" Dick Sr. asked leaning forward menacingly.

"I'm saying you turned your son into a psychopath. You ignored him, you _emasculated_ him, and you let a pedophile molest him, repeatedly."

Big Dick was out of his chair, and in Logan's face. He'd forgotten how tall Mr. C was.

"Don't you say that." Dick Sr. screamed into Logan's face, the smell of wine heavy on his breath. "Don't you dare say that! I loved my son!"

Out of the corner of his eye Logan saw his daughter drop several more pills into the wine bottle.

"All he ever wanted was your approval, and all you ever did was to pretend that he didn't exist.

"That's not true!"

"Did you wrap him up in a bow before handing him over to Woody Goodman?"

Dick Sr. pulled back a fist and punched Logan in his face. Then hit him again and again. Logan could see Morgan bite her fist to keep from crying out. She dropped her last pill into the wine bottle and silently backed out of the room into the dining room.

_Morgan, you evil genius! If this works, you're getting a whole stable-full of ponies!_

"You have anything else to say you arrogant little fuck?"

"No sir." Logan mumbled.

He had plenty to say, but as long as Big Dick was hitting him, he wasn't drinking wine.

* * *

"What were his last words?" Big Dick asked, returning to his chair and sitting heavily.

Logan sighed deeply. "I told him not to jump, and he asked me why not. I guess I didn't answer fast enough."

"Why not? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I don't know. I froze. We thought Keith Mars was on the plane with Woody. I'd just found out that he'd caused the bus crash, and that he'd raped Veronica. I couldn't think of a single thing to say."

"You could have stopped him. You could have dragged him off the roof. You could have restrained him. You could have called Dick and asked him to come get his brother. You could have done something!" Dick Sr. took a swig of wine.

Logan noticed that Mr. Casablancas didn't seem to notice anything "off" about the taste of the wine.

"I wish I would have done something. I was angry with Cassidy, but I didn't want him to die. He was a victim, too."

"Well you should have fucking done something!" Dick took another swig of wine. Still no reaction to the taste.

_Time to take a gamble, Logan_.

"Who the hell are you? Where were you when Cassidy was coming unglued? He was in your office when you took off in your helicopter. Why didn't you take him with you?"

"Fuck you Logan." Dick shouted.

"YOU failed him." Logan shouted. "But you think it's OK to sit in _my_ living room drinking _my_ wine and judge me."

_Take the bait. Take the bait. Take the bait._

"You have a problem with me drinking your wine?" Big Dick asked, standing, posturing. "You don't like it?"

He lifted the bottle to his lips and chugged half of it, defiantly.

_Thank you very much Mr. Casablancas._

"Did Kendall turn you on to this wine?" Dick Sr. asked.

"Yes." Logan admitted. "It was the only good thing that came out of fucking her."

Dick raised the bottle in tribute, and gulped down most of the remaining wine.

"You know, if you had _discreetly_ fucked my wife, I may have gone easy on you. I would have put you in the hospital, but I probably wouldn't have killed you. She was a faithless whore, after all. But you were sloppy, and it was because of you that Beaver became suspicious.

"His _name_ was Cassidy." Logan said.

Dick rose again to his feet, looming over Logan.

"_I was the victim!_" He shouted. "I was the one being cuckolded! But in the end, I was the one who lost _everything_. I was turned in to the SEC. I had to flee the country. I had to leave behind my company and my mansion, my wife, and my sons. I went to jail for six months!"

"Mr. C…"

"All because you couldn't keep your dick out of my wife."

"I'm sorry."

"How do you think Veronica felt seeing pictures of you in flagrante?" Dick Sr. asked, starting to pace. "You think she might have wanted to take it out on somebody? Somebody convenient?"

"Veronica was with Duncan at the time. She left me."

Mr. C came back to crouch down in front of Logan.

"But she wanted you. Remember when I presented to your future business leaders class? You think I couldn't see the tension? Anybody with eyes could see that the little blond glued to Duncan Kane's side couldn't take her eyes off of you. She looked like she couldn't decide whether she wanted to strangle you or fuck you. And you seemed to be baiting her. Honestly, I thought you were fucking your best friend's girlfriend. I thought it was funny. I never liked Duncan much."

"It wasn't like that."

"Yes it was. She saw those pictures and wanted to make somebody suffer. But she couldn't take it out on you, because if she did, that would be like admitting that she wanted you and that she was jealous. The girl I saw in that classroom that day wasn't going to be making any admissions."

"Now you're blaming Veronica?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm blaming you! Veronica can at least lie to herself about her high moral code. You had no such excuse."

Dick rose from his crouch, and swayed slightly.

"Wow. I don't remember that wine having that much of a kick." He laughed.

He turned to go back to his chair and stumbled, catching himself with a hand on the chair. Something on the floor caught his eye, and he reached down and picked up a little blue pill. He turned back to Logan.

"What is this?" He asked, the pill a small speck of blue on the tip of one his large fingers.

"I don't know. Veronica takes those. She must have dropped one." Logan said.

Dick Sr. swayed unsteadily again on his feet.

"Somebody drugged me." He said, comprehension coming into his eyes. "Somebody's here."

He took two steps to Logan and grabbed him by the hair.

"WHO THE FUCK IS HERE, LOGAN?" He yelled.

Logan sucked in a breath and then screamed out at the top of his lungs: "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Dick Sr. reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. He'd turned and taken three steps when Lo stepped out from behind the easy chair and jammed Veronica's Taser between Dick's legs pressing the trigger. Mr. Casablancas screamed, and his body twitched and shook as he fell to the ground dropping his gun. Lo moved the Taser to Mr. C's side, and pressed the trigger again. Mr. Casablancas howled in pain and twitched. Lo dropped the Taser and ran towards the rear of the house.

* * *

Mr. Casablancas rolled over onto his knees, gasping for breath. He scanned the floor nearby looking for his gun and finding it a moment later. As Big Dick reached for his gun, Logan pushed himself off the couch and hopped towards the gun. Dick reached it first, and Logan launched himself on top of him to stop him from going after Lo.

He heard a bang, and felt a burning sensation in his chest, before Dick Sr. shoved him off and rose to his feet, walking to the back of the house.

Ignoring his excruciating pain, Logan pushed himself up and hopped as fast as he could in the direction in which Dick Sr. had taken off.

Dick Sr. had followed Lo out the back door, but had pulled it closed behind him. Logan struggled to open it with his hands bound behind his back. He made it outside in time to witness Lo climbing up into the Crow's nest on the pirate ship.

"Lo! Get down from there! You'll be cornered!" He shouted.

Mr. Casablancas was struggling to climb up the cargo net in his drugged state. He must have put the gun in his pocket to climb, because his hands were empty.

Logan grabbed something from the floor of the crow's nest.

_What is that? Campbell's Soup?_

Logan watched the can of soup sail through the air, landing on Mr. Casablanca's head. Two more cans followed, both landing on their target. Lo reached for a fourth can, but Dick Casablancas Sr. slumped face-first onto the cargo net and stopped moving. Morgan ran in underneath and started doing something to him, but Logan couldn't see what.

He tripped and fell onto his knees, closing his eyes at the unbearable pain. Suddenly Lo was there, throwing his arms around Logan's neck.

"DAD!" He screamed.

"Hi." Logan said weakly. "I think I was shot. I need you to take off your over shirt and press it against the bullet wound, OK?"

Tears were streaming down his son's face as he complied, putting as much pressure on a wound as a five year old could. Logan maneuvered himself so that he could lay down.

"Morgan." Logan called. "I need you to call 911. Can you go to a neighbor's house?"

"I already tried Mrs. Wheeler, and Mrs. Catalano, but nobody is home." She said. "The rest of the neighbors are strangers."

Logan gave her a weak smile. "I think we can make an exception on the stranger rule this time. Can you keep knocking on doors until you find somebody with a phone? And hurry before Mr. Casablancas wakes up."

"He's not going anywhere." Morgan said confidently, and ran off.

_That girl is one who can stay calm in an emergency. _

"Please don't die, dad." Lo was crying. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I promise I'll be nice from now on. I don't want you to go away. It's been really fun since you came here, and I shouldn't have been mean, because you're nice and you're a good surfer and you make really good pancakes."

"I'm trying, Lo." Logan said, weakly. "Just keep as much pressure as you can on that wound to stop the blood flow."

"Don't die dad. I'll be good from now on if you stay alive, and you can kiss my mom anytime you want to, and I won't get mad."

Logan wanted to hug his son in reassurance, but his hands were still bound behind his back.

"I love you Logan." He said. "And I love your sister, and I love your mother. If anything happens to me, make sure that they know that, OK?"

"DON'T DIE, DADDY!" Logan wailed.

"Just keep the pressure on the wound, Lo….." Logan said as blackness overtook him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**A/N** Last chapter before the epilogue.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Veronica looked twelve years-old sleeping on a hideous green vinyl chair. The ugliness of the chair would have been enough to convince Logan that he was in the hospital, were he not surrounded by the blipping and beeping of machines. After a quick mental scan of his body, he located the source of his pain in his upper left chest.

"Ouch." Logan moaned, surprising even himself with the whininess of his tone.

Veronica stirred as if waiting for the slightest sign of life. "Logan?" She asked, her voice breathy.

"Hurts." Logan said through clenched teeth.

Veronica dragged her green chair closer to the bed. She poured him a glass of water and helped Logan take a sip, before reaching for his hand.

He breathed in the scent of her perfume. It felt like forever since he'd last seen her face.

"How long?" Logan croaked.

"You've been out for about 24 hours." Veronica told him.

"The twins?" He asked, panic evident in his eyes.

"They're fine." Veronica smiled, her eyes offering reassurance.

"What happened?" Logan asked, his voice a dry croak. "After…"

"Well, when I arrived home, I found Logan clinging to you like a life preserver, pressing his shirt to your wound. A neighbor was there - a Mr. Maralli. He called 911 for Morgan and then came back to the house to offer his help. The ambulance and police arrived about three minutes after I did."

"Mr. Casablancas?" Logan asked.

Veronica smiled wryly. "He was _secured_ to the cargo net on the pirate ship. I guess my father once taught Morgan how zip ties can be used in an emergency instead of handcuffs. She managed to find my stash in the garage, and used three of them on each wrist and ankle. She even secured him by three of his belt loops. Morgan didn't take any chances."

Logan let out a pained laugh, which led to a cough. Veronica helped him take another sip of water.

"A child psychologist examined both twins." Veronica said. "She'd like Logan to come back a couple more times to make sure he isn't exhibiting any PTSD symptoms. Morgan is absolutely fine, and rather proud of herself."

Logan smiled. "She should be. She's amazing. Both of them are. You did such an amazing job raising them."

Veronica smiled with pride. "I did, didn't I?"

They sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Logan broke the silence.

"Veronica." He said. "I am so sorry."

"You should be." Veronica said. "You put another scar on that pretty body of yours. I liked it the way it was."

"Veronica. I'm _serious_. I am so sorry for putting you and the twins at risk!"

"So you knew Mr. Casablancas would be coming after you? You knew he was the shooter from six years ago?"

"No. But I'm still to blame for sleeping with Kendall. I can't believe my stupidity." Logan scrubbed a hand over his face.

Veronica walked around to the other side of Logan's hospital bed and climbed up next to him.

"You were stupid." Veronica agreed, taking Logan's right hand. "But you were seventeen. You'd lost your mother and found out that your father was a killer. You were accused of murder, and then I practically ripped your heart out. Nobody should have to deal with that much pain at the age of seventeen, and you could hardly be blamed for making stupid decisions."

Logan's face showed regret. "If I were a better man, I would disappear again, so you and the twins would never again have to suffer for my mistakes."

"Logan, don't…"

"I'm not a better man, Veronica. I'm selfish. I can't live without you or my children. Will you allow me to stay in your life?"

"I'd like to see you try to leave." Veronica threatened. "This time I _will_ hunt you down and bring you back at gunpoint."

Logan gave her a weak smile. "Still love me?"

"More than ever." She said with sincerity.

"So would this be a bad time to mention moving to an estate? I owe my daughter a stable full of ponies. Also, gates and a security system would be much appreciated."

"Ohhh. You're so manipulative." Veronica smiled indulgently. "We'll discuss that when you get out of the hospital.

"I still love you too." Logan said as he began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next time Logan awoke, daylight streamed in through his hospital windows. He winced as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Veronica and the twins were sitting around a small table drawing pictures.

"Hi guys." He said.

"Dad! You're awake!" Morgan said, rising and coming to his bedside. She stood on her tippy-toes and tried to hug him, but was still a little too short to reach. Logan squeezed her hand instead.

Lo stayed at the table, his eyes red-rimmed. Veronica gave him a little smile.

"Guys." Logan said. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Lo?"

At the look on Morgan's face, he said "Don't worry Morgan, you're next."

She smiled then, and left the room with her mother.

"Hi Lo." Logan said.

"Hi." Lo answered, not meeting Logan's eyes.

"You want to come up here and sit next to me?" Logan asked, patting the bed to his right.

Lo nodded and climbed up on the bed next to Logan.

Logan used his right arm to pull the boy into a hug.

Lo squeezed him back, tears coming to his eyes. He swiped them away angrily.

"Hey." Logan said, looking at his son knowingly. "I understand how you feel. You and I are exactly the same."

Lo met his eyes in surprise. "We are?"

"We are. Me and you...we feel things too deeply. Your mother and Morgan can turn off those feelings in order to get the job done. But you and I? Our 'happys' are happier and our 'sads' are sadder and our 'mads' are madder. When we love, we love with all our heart and when we hate… Well, let's just say people like us shouldn't hate and leave it at that."

Lo gave his father a little half smile.

"But the thing is? I understand you, and I understand exactly what you're going through right now."

"You do?" Lo asked.

"I do." Logan assured him. "And we emotional basket cases need to stick together."

He held up a hand, and his son smiled and gave him a high-five.

"I wanted to tell you something." Logan said.

"What?" Lo asked.

"I wanted to say thank you very much for saving my life. You were so brave!"

"I was scared." Lo said, looking embarrassed.

"Of course you were. Anybody would be scared. He had a gun and he wanted to kill me. But you pushed past your fear to save me. The only reason I'm alive right now is because of you and your sister. I am so proud of you. You're my hero!"

Lo's face broke into a proud grin, and Logan reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, watch the hair!" Lo said, but he was smiling.

* * *

Morgan was much less hesitant than Lo when she came into the room.

"Get up here." Logan said patting the bed next to him. Morgan leaped up and threw her arms around Logan's neck.

"Ouch! Bullet wound." Logan winced, and Morgan pulled back contritely.

"Hey, it's OK. I love the big hugs that you give. Let's just save them all up until I'm healed. Then we can have a Hug-a-thon, OK?"

"OK." Morgan said, already over it.

"So Morgan, that was pretty cool what you did for me back there." Logan said. "You saved my life. You and your brother."

"I know." She said proudly.

"You want to talk about it?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" Morgan said. "I've already told a bunch of people. The ambulance people, the policemen, and mom, and Grandpa, and the doctors and nurses, and Uncle Weevil, and Uncle Duncan."

"So you're the private type." Logan snarked.

Morgan looked at him funny and went on. "I came in the house, and I saw the bad man putting tape around your hands. I took a bunch of pictures of him, and tried to call 911, but the phone wouldn't work. So I told Lo what was happening and went to Mrs. Wheeler's house. I knocked and rang the doorbell, but she never came. Then I went to Mrs. Catalano's house. I knocked and rang her doorbell too, but she didn't come. That mean little dog of hers barked at me a lot. I like big dogs better. Like grandpa's dog, Backup."

"Backup is still around?" Logan asked smiling.

"Where else would he go?" Morgan asked. "All of the other neighbors are strangers - except Mr. Maralli, but I just met him yesterday. So I came home, and figured we would have to rescue you ourselves. He was too big, so we couldn't beat him up."

"I'm glad you didn't try." Logan said.

"So Lo said: 'maybe he'll fall asleep and we can rescue dad'. That's when I remembered that mom has medicine that can make you fall asleep; and Lo said 'How can you make him take the medicine?' Then I remembered that when Backup has ear affections, grandpa has to hide his medicine in his food. The bad guy wasn't eating any food, but he was drinking out of a bottle, so I put the medicine in there."

"You saved my life by doing that, Morgan." Logan said, squeezing her with his right arm. "But it was dangerous, too."

"I know. Mom already told me that I should get help next time instead of taking matters into my own hands."

"Your mom is absolutely correct. That said, I am still very proud of you. And a little scared of you, too." He said with a smile.

Morgan beamed.

"I'm so lucky to have such brave and brilliant children." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know!" Morgan said.

"I forgot to mention humble." Logan said.

"What does humble mean?" Morgan asked.

"Never mind. You'll never need that word."

"OK. So when are you going to marry mom?" Morgan asked.

Logan groaned. "You never give up, do you?"

"Nope." Morgan smiled mischievously.

"You really want me to marry your mom?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded enthusiastically.

"But you can't get married without an engagement ring." Logan warned.

"I'll help you pick out a ring, dad." Morgan promised.

Logan glanced over at the door and saw Veronica leaning in the doorframe suppressing a laugh.

He smirked at her.

"You really want to help Morgan?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"It's a big responsibility helping with a project like that. Are you up for it?"

"Yes!" She giggled.

I don't know if they make diamonds in the shape of a horse." He warned.

"I know that!" Morgan giggled.

"OK. Well, I think your mom would probably want a little diamond. Probably the smallest one in the store. We'd probably have to find the smallest one and have them cut it in half to make your mom happy."

"Really?" Morgan asked, giving an 'is-she-crazy?' look.

He glanced at Veronica, smirking. Raising her eyebrow, she stepped into the room.

"Don't listen to your father, Morgan. I don't think he knows me very well at all. If he did, he'd know that I would want the _biggest_ diamond in the store."

"Game on." Her look communicated to Logan.

He smiled at her brightly. As if he would ever buy her anything less than the best.

* * *

"Oh my God, Logan!" Trina rushed into the room, throwing herself at him.

"Ouch! Bullet wound!" Logan groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Trina asked. "Good! Because I hurt when I found out you were dead."

"And even more when I left all of my money to Veronica?"

Trina brushed the question off.

"Imagine my surprise today when I was told that my dead brother was in the hospital with a gunshot wound? I almost didn't believe it. And then to find out that the gunshot wound was received defending your _children_?"

Trina broke down into actual tears. "I thought I was alone in the world." She cried.

Logan patted her arm, awkwardly.

"I'm so happy that you're alive." Her face was full of sincerity. "Can I meet your children?"

"I don't see why not." Logan said. "We can have you over once they release me."

"Thank you." She said. "Now that I have a family again, I'm going to make it a top priority."

They chatted for a while, and then Trina said her goodbyes, promising to visit as soon as possible.

"So what time is the press conference?" Logan asked before she walked out of the room.

"Five o'clock." She answered with a flippant little smile and wave.

"Trina. Gotta love her." Logan said to himself after she left.

* * *

Logan received an unexpected visitor around 1:00 AM. Dick Casablancas, looking around furtively to not be caught, snuck into Logan's room. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"Dick!" Logan said coming awake slowly. "It's _alright_ man, nobody died."

"No." Dick sniffled, "But somebody was born. I have a daughter! She was born about an hour ago, but they just kicked me out."

"Hey! Congratulations!" Logan said. "I am so happy for you."

Dick approached Logan's right and gave him a hug.

"Dude. I am so sorry about my dad! He's looking at life in prison if they can prove attempted murder."

"You should be sorry! We should all be held responsible for the actions of our fathers." Logan said, straight-faced.

Dick looked at Logan awkwardly for a moment.

"Oh…" He laughed finally. "I get it. Your dad was a murderer."

Logan patted Dick's shoulder, indulgently. "So tell me about this daughter of yours."

Dick's face lit up. "She was born at 11:42 PM. Seven pounds, three ounces. Twenty inches long."

"Is that a good size?" Logan asked, having no idea.

"It's perfectly average." Dick said, proudly.

"If you're wondering about the twins. They were premature. I think Morgan was five and a half pounds. Lo was smaller - five pounds three ounces. She was born about ten minutes earlier."

"I can't believe you know the birth weights of my children off the top of your head." Logan said, shaking his head.

Dick took a seat at Logan's bedside.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." He said. "When we lost you, I vowed to treat your children as if they were my own."

Logan was almost moved beyond words.

"Thank you." He said finally. "You have my eternal gratitude for that."

"It was a pleasure." Dick smiled. "Those twins rock!

"You're the best friend I ever had, too." Logan said after a moment.

"Really?" Dick asked, his face lighting up. "I thought Duncan…"

"Nah. You're much more loyal. And you never stole my girl!"

Dick laughed. "No way! You can keep the rich dude kryptonite. I'll take my Mac any day."

"How's Mac doing?"

"Great! She's sleeping. She was in labor most of the day or I would have come to see you sooner."

"So did you and Mac come up with a name for my God Daughter?" Logan asked.

"How did you know we were going to ask you to be her Godfather?" Dick asked.

"I don't know...maybe the 'best friend forever' girl-talk we just had?" Logan laughed.

"Ohhh." Dick said, nodding.

"So? Does she have a name?"

Dick looked uncomfortable. "She does, but I'm not sure how you're going to like it."

"Why would I have an opinion about what you choose to name your daughter?"

"We named her Cassandra."

"OK..." Logan said, confused.

"We'll call her Cassie.

"OK..."

"We originally wanted to name her Cassidy, but thought that might be a slap in the face to the people that he hurt."

Understanding came over Logan's face and he squeezed Dick's arm, reassuringly.

"You know, I miss Cassidy too. He wasn't always _so broken_. He was a really good friend to me once, and I wish more than anything that things could have turned out differently."

Dick swallowed painfully. When he looked into Logan's eyes, he gave a little nod.

"Welcome to the world Cassie Casablancas!" Logan smiled giving a toast, and Dick became emotional all over again.

"If you don't watch it Dick, I'm going to make you join the Emotional Basketcase Club with Lo and I."

"OK, as long as I don't have to be the treasurer. I suck at math." Dick said.

* * *

If Dick arriving at 1:00 AM came as a surprise, Veronica arriving at 2:00 AM was a bigger surprise. Noticing that Logan was awake, she locked the door behind her and crawled up into bed next to him.

"Hi." Logan said, smiling. He felt incredibly shy all of a sudden.

"Hi." Veronica smiled back. "The twins are sleeping over Duncan's, and I can't sleep."

"Miss me?" Logan flirted.

"You have no idea." Veronica admitted, squeezing his hand. "Plus, I've gotten kind of used to having you around to wear me out before bed."

Logan waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Want me to wear you out?"

"Negative. You're in no shape for sex," Veronica said.

"I can manage just fine, thank you very much." Logan pouted.

Veronica rolled to her knees and leaned over to give him a light kiss.

"Nope. Sex is off the table, although I can think of a few less _strenuous_ outlets for that sexual energy of yours. You wearing anything under that sexy hospital gown?" She asked pulling back his hospital blanket.

Logan's shivered as her hand began creeping up his thigh, and almost jumped out of his skin when she grasped him.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"You don't know how afraid I was for you." Veronica said.

"Actually, I do. I've been there before. Remember?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me again." Veronica asked, her eyes pleading.

"I promise." He said looking into her eyes.

Veronica smiled softly, and Logan tugged at the hem of her shirt. She used her free hand to tug her shirt over her head.

Logan reached up with his right hand and traced her gunshot scar.

"If matching gunshot wounds aren't a sign of meant-to-be, I don't know what is." He said.

"Written in the stars!" Veronica agreed.


	15. Epilogue

**Greatly Exaggerated**

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it took a couple of days to post. My brain wandered down the path of the next story, and I had a hard time bringing myself back to this one - mostly because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do here. I finally found some inspiration, so I guess that's a wrap for this story, or whatever catchphrase they use for writing.

I tried for the entire story to "keep the camera" on Logan - capturing only his thoughts and reactions to this strange new life he'd fallen into. I decided to switch things up here for the epilogue.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Logan Echolls Jr. Age 12:**

* * *

Seven years ago, my dad "rose from the dead" and showed up at our front door. I wasn't exactly happy to see him at first. He'd hurt my mother in the past, and he could only bring more turmoil into our lives, right?

Well, actually he turned out to be pretty cool. I'll admit now, everything became better when dad came home. See, he's not like other dads. He doesn't take himself - or anything - too seriously. And he's cool. Like a James Dean kind of cool. And he's not the least bit uptight like many of my friends' dads are.

We still surf. We've actually been all over the world surfing ASP Junior Pro events: Australia, Brazil, South Africa, Japan, Indonesia. I've been accumulating a lot of points, and already have had some sponsors fighting over me. I let my dad worry about that stuff. I trust him to make the right choices for me, and I know I couldn't have come as far as I have without him. I'm pretty lucky to have a father who will pick up and fly me across the world to pursue my dreams. Uncle Dick comes along, too. He can't surf anymore due to a back injury, but he's always holding the video camera, and working on my press kit. When we're home, dad and I teach surfing to the five year-olds: Ricky, Uncle Dick's son, and Megan, my little sister. Ricky and Meg are almost as good as I was at that age. Almost.

Morgan and I started middle school a few weeks ago. It's weird to go to different classes all day long. It's _really_ weird to pass my twin in the hallway as we head in different directions. I feel like we've kind of grown apart lately, but I'm still closer to her than anybody else.

Lilly was held back a year when the Kanes moved to Neptune, so she's only one grade ahead of Morgan and I. She saves seats for us at lunch every day. The three of us sit first, and then the rest of the kids fill in around us. It's as if we're the royalty of the school. Mom teases us about being 09ers. What can I say? I like the attention.

What I don't like is how weird Lilly is. I don't understand her at all. When I sit next to her, she completely ignores me. When I sit somewhere else, she gets mad, and when Sarah Bishop talks to me, Lilly has a meltdown, as if I'm her personal property. My friends are all crazy about her, and I guess maybe I am, too, but she annoys me like crazy. Why can't all girls just be cool, like Morgan?

Morgan and Lilly are still the best of friends, but Morgan only sits with us long enough to eat her lunch before she wanders off and works on her cases. She calls the other 09ers _stupid sheep_ who only like us because we're rich and have famous parents. I don't buy that. People have always liked me, even before dad came home with all that money.

Actually, we're not the only kids in seventh grade who have famous parents. My best friend, Aiden Gant comes from a publishing empire. Dylan Enbom's dad is famous because he owns an airline. Janelle Bloom's grandfather is _the_ Bone Hamilton. But none of them can beat my parents, because my parents are famous for being Badasses. Seriously. Between the two of them, they've survived a ton of murder attempts. Mom has been on the news a million times for capturing the bad guys that the police can't catch, and when she needs muscle, my dad is always there to help. My grandfather was an Action Star, but my father is an _Action Hero_. At least that's what my mom calls him when she's flirting with him.

Speaking of my dearly departed homicidal gramps, I may have inherited a little genetic material from him. I tried out and won the role of Danny in the school musical of Grease. I'll have to sing and everything. If this works out, maybe acting can be a second career for me for when I'm like 30 or something and too old to surf. Did I mention that Lilly is playing Sandy?

I guess everything would be perfect in my life if I could just manage to stay out of fights. I try, I really do. But that Marcus Navarro kid always manages to say something to set me off. He's Uncle Weevil's cousin, so you would think we'd be cool, but I guess my dad didn't get along with his dad, Chardo, so we're picking up where the last generation left off, and I end up right back in the principal's office. Every time Principal Long sees my mom and dad sitting together, he rubs his head like the people in the migraine commercials.

Mom gets upset about the fights, but dad is surprisingly understanding. He and I are a lot alike: quick to anger and quick to forgive. Too emotional for our own good. But as long as he's around, I know there's always somebody out there who has my back.

* * *

**Morgan Echolls Age 12:**

* * *

I'd always known that my dad would return to us. Even before I'd overheard Grandpa and Uncle Cliff talking about him, I'd always had a feeling that he was out there somewhere. I would daydream about what it would be like if my dad came home. Strangely, the reality was even better than the fantasy. Dad is _fun_. He always has time for me, no matter what. To say that I'm a Daddy's Girl is to put it mildly. My mom can yell at me all day long, but one stern look from dad is enough to make me cry. I just never want to be a disappointment to him.

Now that Lo and I are older, he's told us a bit about what it was like to grow up with Aaron Echolls. I think he still holds a lot of it back. We know he was abused, but I think he underplays it. He wants to shield us from the gritty details. But we know that he grew up being a constant disappointment to his publicity hungry father and he never wants us to feel that way. He pays attention to our grades, but never judges us too harshly. I study hard for my straight A's. Lo gets good grades as well, but he never seems to crack a book. It's not fair sometimes how Lo just breezes through life without a care in the world.

So Remember when I was younger and was always trying to get my parents to kiss? Well not anymore! It seems like every time I enter a room, I catch them kissing. They even kiss in public. It's nauseating. Don't they realize they're old?

That's not the only thing that's changed in the years since Cassie's grandpa shot Dad.

Mom and Dad got married. Obviously. I wanted them to have a giant royal wedding, but they ended up getting married on the beach in Hawaii with only Lo and I to witness it. OK, I admit, it was pretty beautiful, with the sky all orange and pink at sunset, and they looked so much in love. They still look that way. Isn't that lovey-dovey stuff supposed to wear off after a while?

Mom complained a lot when dad moved us to a big estate in the '09 zip. She acted as if living somewhere nice would be like betraying her poor roots, but I think she was faking it. She got over it pretty quickly when she realized she wouldn't have to clean and do laundry anymore. Dad just kept reminding her that we had a state of the art security system, and that we'd be a lot safer.

He's right of course. Grandpa Keith let me help him install the security system and program it. I know where all of the cameras are hidden at the front of the house, rear of the house and all entrance points. They're all practically invisible unless you know where to look. No psycho killer is going to mess with my family in our own house again.

The best part of estate, are the stables on the grounds. Dad started me off with a pony, but now we have several horses from champion bloodlines. I ride at some point every single day. Mom rides a lot as well. I'd like to start breeding so that we could have baby horses all the time, but mom says we have enough money already. I'm trying to convince her that we should do it just for fun. Maybe we could give the money to charity or something.

My Aunt Mac gives me hacking lessons a couple times a week. Mom says that when I get arrested I'm on my own, but I think she's secretly proud. She's even come to me a couple of times when she's needed computer work done on one of her cases. Nothing too illegal, of course.

I guess the biggest change was the addition of Megan to our family. She's five now. with long curly blond mermaid hair and brown eyes like mine and she's a complete tomboy. Mom jokes sometimes that she had my sister Megan just to make my father make-up for all of the diaper changes and late night feedings he'd missed with Lo and I. If so, the joke was on her, because Meg was born quiet and happy. She never gets into trouble like Lo and I do. Yet. That Ricky Casablancas has a gleam in his eyes. He's going to be trouble someday, and no doubt, Megan will be right there beside him like she always is. I'm glad dad got his chance to raise a child from birth, but I admit I'm a bit jealous that he wasn't here with Lo and I from the beginning.

So, I've been making a little money on the side at school lately. Joey Rivolli paid me to find out if he was adopted. He wasn't. Laney Hill paid me to find out who her secret admirer is. It was Dylan Enbom. Sarah Bishop paid me to find out who set up a fake Facebook account in her name saying mean things about her. I refunded her money. I promised my best friend Lilly that I wouldn't tell on her if she took the page down. I've always thought Sarah was really nice. I don't know what Lilly's problem is with her.

Oh, and we have a cute new boy at school. All of the girls adore him. His name is Trent, and he has twinkling eyes, as if he's looking for trouble. The weird part? He barely notices Lilly, but pays all of his attention to me. Scary, huh?

* * *

**The Echolls Family - Neptune Middle School**

* * *

"Mr. Echolls, please come in and have a seat, while we wait for the other parents to arrive." Principal Long said, making the _after you_ gesture.

Logan entered the inner office, taking the middle seat opposite the principal's desk.

Three kids sat in orange plastic chairs lining the far wall. Morgan, looking bored, sat in the leftmost chair, appearing tiny next to her tall and lanky brother. Lo glared at the boy sitting on his other side. He was smaller than Lo, cherubic looking, with mischievous eyes. He looked slightly familiar. Like somebody from a long time ago.

A man's voice came from outside of the office.

"Hi, am I on time?" He asked.

"Sure...sure...Come on in." Principal Long said, gesturing to another chair.

Logan looked up at the newcomer, and a smirk briefly appeared on his face.

"Troy Vandegraff." He said, standing and holding out his hand. "It's been a while. Since right after Tijuana, I think."

"Logan Echolls." Troy responded, shaking his hand with a smirk of his own. "Don't remind me of Tijuana.

He dropped down into the chair on Logan's left. "I'd heard rumors that you were dead."

"Greatly exaggerated." Logan snarked. _It never got old. _"Yours?" He asked, gesturing to the mischievous looking boy.

"Yep, he's mine. I assume she's yours?" Troy asked gesturing to Morgan.

"Both, actually. Twins." Logan shrugged.

"Will your wife be joining us tonight, Mr. Vandegraff?" Principal Long asked.

"No." Troy began sadly. "My wife Shawna and I are going through a divorce right now. I'm a single father. Moving back to Neptune is our fresh start."

"How about you, Mr. Echolls? Will your wife be joining us this evening?"

"She should be here any minute." Logan said.

"Well then, would you mind if I step out of the office for a moment while we're waiting? I need to check on something." Principal Long asked.

Both men gave their assent, and the principal stepped out.

"Planning to look up any old friends now that you're back in town?" Logan asked pleasantly.

"There's one or two I wouldn't mind catching up with." Troy smirked, the gleam in his eye implying exactly whom he had in mind.

"Duncan's back in town, now." Logan said, knowing he hadn't meant Duncan.

"Yeah, I'll have to look him up." Troy said vaguely. "Among other people."

Logan nodded at him knowingly.

"So you actually talked a girl into marrying you." Troy joked lowering his voice so that the kids wouldn't hear him. "That _old friend_ of mine used to console herself every time she had an unpleasant run-in with you, by saying that you would die _miserable and alone_."

"Ouch! I almost _did_ end up miserable and alone." Logan said. "Luckily, the love of my life took me back when I came home to Neptune. And if you're talking about the girl I _think_ you're talking about, then yeah, she pretty much thought I was Satan himself." Logan said.

_I should not be having this much fun in the principal's office when Lo is in trouble again._

"Are you claiming you've changed your evil ways?" Troy joked.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know; you'll have to ask my wife when she gets here. She has a stronger moral compass than I do`."

Just then, Veronica bustled into the room, dropping down into the chair to Logan's right.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She said, leaning over to give Logan a chaste kiss. "What did he do this time?"

"Hi pumpkin. I don't know what he's done yet, but look, an old friend." He pointed to his left with his thumb.

Veronica hadn't realized that she and Logan weren't alone.

"Oh." She said.

"Troy Vandegraff?" She asked in surprise.

Troy looked shocked. He looked from Logan to Veronica and back again. Three times.

"You set me up." He said to Logan finally, laughing.

Logan shrugged. "You walked right into it."

At Veronica's questioning look, he asked, "Have I reformed my evil ways enough, or do I still deserve to die miserable and alone?"

"Neither." Veronica smiled affectionately. "You're still evil, but you're _my _evil. And you allow me to channel all of that evil at those I see fit, so I'll keep you around for a while."

"You're such a romantic." Logan smirked at her.

"The thought of you two being married and reproducing is terrifying." Troy joked. He looked over at the kids on the far wall. "Should I start auditioning private schools now?"

"That depends on which twin has the problem with your son." Veronica said. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Here's a hint." Logan said, conspiratorially. "The girl is much scarier."

"Just like you two." Troy responded pointing at Logan and Veronica.

Just then, Principal Long returned.

"Oh, Mrs. Echolls. Thank you for coming. Now that you're all here, we can get to it."

"As you know, Mr. and Mrs. Echolls, your twins have been in middle school for about a month now, and we've already had several..._incidents._"

"I understand, Principal Long." Veronica said. "I've talked to Morgan about her eavesdropping, and we've already had two conversations with Lo about fighting with Marcus Navarro and the Future Motorcycle Gangbangers of America. However, I'm not sure that Marcus' father is having the same conversations with his son. We're friends with other members of the Navarro family, and they seem to think that Chardo Navarro is encouraging the fighting."

"I'll keep that under advisement for the next time, but I didn't call you here today about Marcus Navarro. Logan and Morgan seem to have found a new adversary."

"Both of them?" Veronica asked, turning to give the twins a hard stare. Lo had the grace to blush under his mother's scrutiny. For his part, Logan tried his hardest to look stern, but had trouble keeping the smirk off his face.

"Yes, both of them." The principal said.

"I know of a couple good private schools." Veronica said to Troy apologetically.

"Logan and Trent Vandegraff here were brought in for fighting." Principal Long said.

"Lo, why were you fighting with Trent?" Logan asked.

"Trent was mad because Morgan doesn't want to go with him, so he told everybody that she and Lilly were lesbians."

_OK Logan, giving your son a high five in front of the principal and the other father is bad form. Look stern. Don't laugh. LOOK STERN already!_

"Logan, what have we told you about solving your problems with your fists?" Veronica said, shooting her husband a glare for passing those particular genes along.

"Mr. and Mrs. Echolls, there's a reason that _both_ of your children are in the office."

Two sets of eyes turned to look at Morgan. She looked unapologetic. "He had it coming." She said, shrugging.

"What did she do?" Veronica asked, fearing it may be worse than Logan's fight.

"What did she do…?" Principal Long said slowly, drawing out the moment. "Well, your daughter managed to get a recording of Trent telling a friend how he'd made up several rumors about her. He described three of the rumors in the recording."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that." Veronica said. "If he was spreading false information, she had the right to get proof that he was lying about her."

"I agree, Mrs. Echolls. If it would have stopped there, but it didn't."

Veronica looked over at Morgan worriedly.

"Your daughter, your son, and a gang of their friends, commandeered the A.V. room right before Afternoon Announcements today. They locked the door, and strong-armed the student announcers out of the way. Morgan then played the audio she'd procured of Mr. Vandegraff over the P.A. system. She also leaked two pieces of private information that could only have been found in his permanent file."

"Morgan!" Veronica exclaimed.

"She would have had to pick the lock on the filing cabinet." Principal Long continued.

Veronica groaned, head in her hands, and Troy shot Logan the _chip-off-the-old-block_ eyebrow. Luckily, he seemed to be taking it with humor.

"That's not all." Principal Long said. Suddenly, he looked very uncomfortable.

"I regret to inform you of this, Mr. Vandegraff." Principal Long started. "But, two of our teachers discussed your son in a rather unpleasant manner." He looked everywhere but at the parents. "I can assure you they've been severely reprimanded, but unfortunately, Morgan played a recording of that conversation over the P.A. as well."

Veronica's head was back in her hands. Logan messed with his hair, anxiously. Troy quirked an eyebrow, still apparently more amused by the novelty of Morgan than upset by the violation.

"We searched the teacher's lounge and found a small listening bug stuck to the bottom of the table the teachers had been sitting at."

"You have no proof that I put it there." Morgan said belligerently.

Suddenly, Troy burst out in laughter, shaking his head.

"Am I missing something, Mr. Vandegraff?" Principal Long asked, confused.

"No, sorry. Go ahead, Principal Long." Troy laughed shaking his head at Veronica.

"Mrs. Echolls, I believe you run a Private Investigations office with your father, is that correct?" Principal Long asked pointedly.

"Yes." Veronica admitted.

"And could this listening device." He set a small bug on the desktop. "Have come from your office?"

"It's possible." Veronica said. "You know they all look alike." She shrugged.

"I'm going to ask the students if they have anything to say in their defense."

"Logan? Do you have anything to say about your behavior?"

"I can't let him spread lies and rumors about my sister. And Lilly." Logan answered belligerently.

"I'm afraid that that's not a defense. I'll have to give you three days suspension, since this is your third fight this year. Why don't you wait for us in the hall?"

Lo rose and stalked out of the office.

"Morgan and Trent. Would you like to explain how this feud started?" Principal Long asked.

"She was mean to me." Trent said. "Well not at first. At first, I thought she was the most interesting girl I've ever met, and I liked her. I was really nice to her, but then all of a sudden, she just started acting mean to me for no reason. I guess I just wanted to make her feel bad too."

"Morgan, why did you start acting mean?" Veronica asked, baffled. "That's not like you. You've never been one of the mean girls."

"He stares at me all of the time." Morgan grumbled.

Veronica and Logan met each other's eyes. "Oh no, the dreaded stare." Logan snarked.

"And Lilly said that's how you're _supposed_ to treat boys. She says she acts that way to Logan all of the time, and he's still her friend."

Logan ran his hands through his hair again. It was time for him to have a little chat with his son.

"Morgan?" Veronica said. "Going forward, please stop taking advice from Lilly Kane."

"I'm going to need to reprimand both of them." Principal Long said. "Trent for creating false rumors, and Morgan for creating mutiny in the A.V. room. I would suspend Morgan if I had any proof that she'd planted the bug or broken into my filing cabinet, but unfortunately, I don't."

He shrugged his shoulders at a loss for what to do.

"May I make a suggestion?" Logan asked.

"Be my guest." Principal Long said.

"I think you should give them detention together, and put them to work. Have any graffiti you need painted over or other odd jobs?"

"Logan? You really think that's a good idea, considering how they get along?" Veronica asked.

"It worked for me and Weevil." Logan answered. "At least for a while. And imagine all the pain and suffering you and I could have avoided if they'd forced us to work together like that."

"It's hardly the same thing." Veronica said.

"Isn't it?" Logan quirked an eyebrow.

Veronica eyed him and then smiled. "I guess it is."

"Would that work for you?" She turned to Troy.

"Well, it's cheaper than private school." He joked. "Maybe they'll be able to work out their differences."

"As long as we keep Logan and Lilly out of it." Veronica mentioned.

They all turned back to the principal. "A week of detention it is." He said. "And I'll be thinking of some creative chores for the two of you. Good thinking Mr. Echolls."

Before they left, Logan invited Troy and his son to join them for the next Friday Night Dinner at the Echoll's estate. They were now alternating hosting duty with Dick and it was their turn this week. He was feeling magnanimous. He had gotten the girl after all.

* * *

"Trent Vandegraff?" Logan laughed once they were in the parking lot. "Could he have picked a more pretentious name?"

Veronica let out a little giggle as well. "Trent Vadegraff of the _Neptune_ Vandegraffs." She said.

* * *

Logan touched his son's arm to have him hang back a bit on the way to the car.

"If you tell your mom I said this, I'll deny it, but I'm proud of you for defending your sister."

Lo nodded at his father with the tiniest of smirks.

* * *

Veronica made sure that Logan was outside of earshot.

"You know, there wasn't a thing you did today that I haven't done before." She told her daughter.

"Really?" Morgan asked.

"Really." Veronica said. "You know what the difference was? I never got caught. You should have just substituted your audio for the audio they were planning to use, and gotten out of there. They could never have pinned it on you. And the bug under the table in the teachers' lounge? Too obvious. Next time, look for a plant or a decoration to slip it into."

Morgan nodded at her mother with the tiniest of smirks

* * *

**More Random Author's Notes:**

**A/N 2: **On Dick Casablancas Sr. : I always thought the scene in the shooting range was a Chekhov's Gun thing: like the family-loving sharpshooter introduced in Act 1 would come into play at some point in Act 3. Other than Logan having an empty gun to pull on the Fitzpatricks, it never panned out. I always wondered what the point of that scene was. Logan never had any repercussions for sleeping with Kendall and the domino-effect that came from it. Maybe they just wanted to put Mr. C on screen one extra time, which I'm perfectly fine with, as he was pretty damn hot.

**A/N 3: **On bringing back Troy. OK, I wanted L & V together from the moment I heard him say "Fun, fun, fun.", but I always thought Troy was an adorable temporary bench-warmer. I loved how mischievous he always looked, and I loved how seeing him with Veronica seemed to drive Logan crazy as much as Duncan. I also loved the Logan, Troy and Luke scenes in Tijuana - and the implied friendship away from Veronica. So I thought a mini version of Troy without the nasty drug dealing girlfriend might make a cute match for Morgan. Sidenote - Am I the only one who never realized that the emo-werewolf Josh on 'Being Human' is played by the same guy who played pinata-smuggling fence-vaulting GHB-sharing Luke?

**A/N 4:** (Last one. I promise). I already have the next story almost completely outlined and plotted. However, I don't think I'm going to post anything until I have at least half of it written. I found so many times while writing this one, that I wanted to go back and insert a detail into one of the earlier chapters, but it was too late because they were already posted. I think I could do a much better job if I kept at least a few chapters in reserve to allow me to make changes. I'll see how that works. Next story is completely different from the first three. Hopefully, you all will like it.

**A/N 5: **OK, I lied, but this one really is the last one. Ignore any updates to this story after this one. I noticed some typos on some of the previous chapters, and their existence is bothering the heck out of me. I'm not sure if it sends updates if you fix your typo and then replace the chapter.


End file.
